MockingJay's Daughter
by GirlOnFire99
Summary: Gale is back for revenge on the Mellarks. When he becomes president of Panem, he resumes the Hunger Games. Katniss and Peeta's only daughter is being forced to fight in the games her own parents once faught in. Will thier Daughter fight against all odds? Sequel to Another Mellark.
1. Explaining the Games

**Hi! So this is a story about Peeta and Katniss's daughter who is forced into the Games against all odds. This story will begin as Peeta and Katniss just found out that Gale is now president of Panem and resuming the Hunger Games.**

**This is a sequel to Another Mellark so this might be confusing for those of you who haven't read Another Mellark so I recoment reading it before this story! :)**

**I would like to point out that I have terrible spelling and grammar so please don't judge!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. They all belong to Suzanne Collins. And she writes better stories than I do!**

* * *

Katniss's POV:

Gale has become president of Panem. He is starting the Hunger Games again. Starting the one reason that I did not want to have kids.

I feel Peeta's arm wrap around me as he pulls me into his body. My body racks with sobs as I imagine my own daughter, Dahlia, in the arena fighting for her life. My daughter who has Peeta's eyes and my hair.

I killed Snow, so Peeta was able to convince me to have a beautiful daughter. Dahlia is legible to be in the reaping, as she is 13. Peeta and I thought it would be a good idea to not tell her about the original Hunger Games. The one her parents participated in twice. The life threating games that scar everyone for life. But she does know how Gale kidnaped her and tried to marry me. She knows that much that Gale Hawthorne is no one to joke around with.

Of course Dahlia is going into the Hunger Games. Gale will make that happen for his revenge. Because of us, he spent 8 years in prison for kidnapping Dahlia 12 years ago and forcing me to marry him to get her back. Before Gale and I we married, he was arrested for 8 years. This is how he's getting his revenge.

"We have to tell her," Peeta says when I finally calm down. I look into his ocean blue eyes that make me melt every time. I know he's right but she's only 13. How do I tell her without frightning her? That's when it hits me. It's impossible to tell her about the Hunger Games without scaring her.

"But how?" I ask Peeta. I feel his lips reach mine.

"I don't know," He finally says as he gets up. He holds his hand out to me and I take it. He helps me up off the bed and we enter Dahlia's room. She's reading a book but puts it down when we walk into her room. She smiles but she's like me. She senses that something is wrong.

"What's going on?" She asks. Peeta starts to take a deep breath but I've got a better idea.

"Come on sweetheart, we are going to the special place," I tell her. Dahlia likes to call the meadow the special place since we spend a lot of time there. Every afternoon, Dahlia and I go to the meadow and I teach her archery. She loves it and has gotten very good for someone her age.

"Okay…." She says and trails off. She goes downstairs to get her shoes on. Peeta gives me a reinsuring smile as we get our shoes on as well. The walk to the meadow is very quiet. I can tell that Dahlia is worried so I take her hand and give it a squeeze. I feel a squeeze of my hand but I can tell she's still precautious.

We sit on the green meadow grass and Peeta and I look at each other. Now it's time.

"Dahlia, Mom and I need to tell you something," He begins. "We think you are old enough to know the truth." Dahlia nods her head and Peeta continues.

"Years ago, there was something called The Hunger Games," Dahlia looks confused as Peeta says this. "These we not just any games…. Each district had to provide 2 tributes. One female, and one male. All 24 tributes were placed in an arena…" Peeta pauses and this is the hardest part. "To fight to the death until one alone victor stands." Dahlia's eyes open wide and I feel a tear slide down my cheek. I never wanted to tell her this.

"That's terrible! Why?" She exclaims.

"It _was_ terrible. And because before the Hunger Games, all the districts rebelled against the Capitol. And to show that the Capitol had control over everything, they created The Hunger Games." I tell her. A sadden look comes across her face but then she becomes confused.

"You said 24 tributes. There are 13 districts?" She asks. This leads to another story so I decide to keep it short and simple.

"District 13 was destroyed during the rebellion. They never participated in The Hunger Games. Then, 17 years ago, 13 was rebuilt." I say and she nods her head. I leave the rest for Peeta to tell her.

"Now, when mom and I were 16, we both were chosen or 'reaped' for the 74th Hunger Games," he says and Dahlia's eyes get wider.

"But I thought you said that there was only one victor?" She asks. Peeta nods and continues.

"We showed the Capitol off with our love," He says. It's a good thing he's telling her this. I wouldn't know how to tell her. "Then the Capitol forced us to be in the 75th Hunger Games," He says and I'm about to lose it at the sight of Dahlia's reaction. "Everything went wrong and in the middle of the games, we were all taken out of the arena," Peeta says and then looks at me and I know he wants me to continue.

"Except, your dad was picked up by the Capitol and I became the MockingJay and lead all the districts into rebellion. Along the way, dad was rescued but…." I trail off. This is so hard to tell my daughter this.

"But…" She starts me off.

"But, the Capitol hijacked his mind in thinking I was out to kill him," I say leaving it as that. But Peeta jumps in before Dahlia can answer any questions.

"But our love was so strong, that I came back and I love your mother very much," Peeta says as he puts his arm around me. Dahlia only nods her head and crawls into my lap. I feel my lap become wet and I know she's crying. Peeta and I hug her and she finally calms down.

"That's- terrible!" She stutters.

"I know, I know" I tell her. I am trying to delay the real news on how the Hunger Games are returning. "I love you," I tell her and Peeta kisses my cheek and then Dahlia. For a while there is silence. We have to tell her. We can't delay it. The reaping is next week. I look at Peeta and I know that I have to do this.

"Dahlia, we have a new president," I tell her. And she looks confused. She's probably thinking, _Why are you telling me this now?_

"Who?" She asks and I can't bare it any more. I look at Peeta with pleading eyes and he understands.

"Gale Hawthorne" He says and it's almost like Dahlia knows what the next part is. "And he is starting the Hunger Games again." Peeta finishes it and I try to stay strong for Dahlia as she falls apart and cries hysterically into Peeta's chest. I rub her back and I let a tear slide. She saying something but I can't understand it.

"Shhhh, It's okay. Mom and I won't let anything bad happen to you" Peeta says to try to calm her down. Even though that we can't do anything to prevent her going into the games. He's so good at that. Dahlia does eventually calm down and when she does I can finally make out what she's saying.

I'm going into The Hunger Games.

"Oh, no sweetheart, you're safe. Right here." I tell her to try to reinsure her. Peeta helps her up and we walk home in silence. When we get home, Dahlia runs straight to her room and slams the door. I start to cry into Peeta's shoulder and he comforts me.

"We are terrible parents," I tell him because that's exactly what I feel like.

"No, no we're are not. Gale's a terrible person. We had to tell her. She has a right to know and we can't just send her to the reaping without knowing what the Hunger Games are," He tells me and I know he's right but I just feel so bad telling her this.

"I know you feel like a terrible parent. I do too. But we just have to get through it. I promise. I mean, she has to go to the reaping and she will only have her name in once just like eveyone else in Distirct 12. What are the odds?" He asks me and thats almost exactly what I was thinking when Prim was reaped.

Peeta makes dinner and I go up and talk to Dahlia who is suprisingly not crying her eyes out and back to reading her book. She's so strong and I intend to protect her.

"Dinner's ready," I tell her and she puts the book down.

"Okay," She says and we walk downstairs together. Dinner is really quiet. Normally Dahlia talks nonstop but she's still worried about the Hunger Games. I can't stand it anymore.

"Dahlia, you okay?" I ask her. She looks up from her food and waits a while to answer me.

"When's the reaping?" She asks.

"Next week," Peeta says and she takes a deep breath and starts shaking and worring again. I hate seeing her like this.

"Sweetheart, you're name is only in there once. The odds of you being picked is unlikly," I ensure her.

"But Gale's president! He will see through that I will be put into the arena!" She says and I know its true. But Peeta told me to always look on the bright side.

"No, you don't know that." I say and I get up to give her a hug. She starts to cry again and I see Peeta get up from the table and leave the room. Where is he going?

I calm Dahlia down and I send her to go get ready for bed. Then I go and find Peeta. I look everywhere but I finally find him in our room sitting peacfully in the edge of the bed, facing the other way.

I come up behind him and wrap my arms around him. I kiss his cheek and still no words. "Look, I know it's hard and we both know Dahlia's going to be reaped. But we have to do everything possible so that either she doesn't go into the arena or..." I can't finish my sentence because Peeta's lips are on mine.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I just can't stand having Dahlia go into the Games. I promise to protect you both and now-" He says but before he can finish, I press my lips onto his.

"There is nothing you could have done to prevent this," I tell him because I know he's beating himself up over this.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I reply back,

"Always." He says.

* * *

**So I hope you like this chapter! Please review and tell me you're thoughs. I would like to use your ideas as much as possible! Thanks!**

**~GirlOnFire99**


	2. The Reaping

**Hye guys! So I wanted to just get on with the reaping so here it is and I really like how it turned out! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Peeta's POV:

The reaping is tomorrow. Dahlia is freaking out and Katniss and I do everything possible to calm her down. We know that Gale is going to have her reaped but we can't tell her that. Every night, Katniss gets nightmares about Dahlia in the games. She cries and cries and I am always there for her. I need to stay strong. To hold this family together.

We got a phone call that Katniss and I have to be mentors for district 12. We don't want to do it but we have no choice. Haymitch even offered to be the mentor instead but they said that 'President Gale has insisted that the Mellarks be mentors. Just when I thought that I couldn't hate Gale anymore, I do. To Katniss, Gale is the next Snow. But worse.

I hold Katniss in my arms, trying to calm her down from her nightmare. She sobs into my ches , holding on to me for dear life. "Shh, Katniss it's okay. Dahlia's here. I'm right here. It's okay," I tell her. Each night, her nightmares are about Dahlia in the game and each night, a different tribute kills her. "Which one was it?" I ask her. She calms down when we talk about it.

"The girl from 9," She says.

"It wasn't real, I promise" I say. She stays in my arms for a while until a small voice startles us.

"Mom, are you okay?" Dahlia asks. Katniss quickly releases me and dries her tears. I can tell she's trying to be strong for Dahlia but it's hard for the two of us. I turn on the bed lamp to see a little frightened Dahlia in front of us.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I woke you," She says. Dahlia crawls in between Katniss and I and I put my arm around her.

"You didn't wake me," Dahlia says. I know what she means by this. She had a nightmare and I bet you it's related to Katniss's.

"Are you okay?" I ask her and she shakes her head. The next thing you know, tears are flooding her eyes. I pull her into me and she cries harder. Katniss jumps to my other arm and I pull her into me. Then she rubs circles on Dahlia's back.

"Dahlia, it's okay. You're safe. I promise," I tell her.

"Shhh, Dahlia, it was just a dream," Katniss says. She does eventually run out of tears but I feel Katniss shaking. Then Dahlia crawls into Katniss's lap and in a few minutes, she falls asleep again. Normally, we would just let Dahlia sleep in our bed but I know Katniss needs me, alone. I gently take her out of Katniss's lap and carry her back to her room. I lay her on the bed and kiss her gently, good night.

When I get back into our room, I see Katniss crying softly into a pillow. I come up behind her and hold her in my arms. She doesn't cry but I can feel her shaking with fear for what is to come tomorrow. I press my lips against Katniss's and she kisses me back. I turn off the lamp and we fall asleep.

The next morning is pretty quiet. I make breakfast and then we get ready for the reaping. I get dressed in a nice shirt and pants and Katniss puts on a dress. Causal, but nice. Then she goes to Dahlia's room to help her get ready. She braids her hair in some sort of complicated braid and then we set out to go to the reaping.

I hold her shaking hand and Katniss holds the other. We have to stand on the stage as mentors so we get Dahlia in line. "We'll come get you when it's over, okay. While we are at the Capitol, you'll be staying with Grandma and Prim," Katniss tells her. When she doesn't answer, I kneels down to her height.

"It's okay," I tell her and I kiss her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," She says to both Katniss and I and she gets in line. Katniss and I make our way up to the stage. I look for Dahlia and spot her in the middle of her age section. She looks so frightened, it takes everything of me to not run down and comfort her.

When everyone's here, the new mayor steps up and the reaping begins. He reads this long speech that Gale has written. In the speech, we are introduced as new mentors. Then they play the same video they do every reaping except it's different. Its footage of the rebellion that Katniss was the mocking jay in. He shows some footage of a few propos she did and I see some eyes trail from the screen to her. Katniss turns a shade of dark pink and I take her hand. Finally the video is over and our old friend, Effie comes out on stage.

"Welcome! Welcome! To the 76th Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" She says but I can tell from the tone of voice that she does not want to be here.

"Boys!" She calls. This catches me by surprise. Normally she does ladies first. I guess she wants to change things up a bit. I watch Effie walk up to a huge glass bowl and stick her hand in it. She fishes for a piece of paper then pulls on out. Then she walks back to the microphone and reads to name.

"_Coltin Shelbin"_

I look straight into the boys section to see a few of them stepping away from what seems to be Coltin. With shock written all over his face, he slowly walks towards the stage. When he reaches the stairs, Effie hurries him up. He is speechless and fear-struck. Effie asks for any volunteers and there is nothing but silence.

"Now the girls," She says and I feel Katniss's grip on my hand, tighten. Effie walks to the bowl and quickly picks on. I glance over a Dahlia who's holding her breath. Effie takes a deep breath and reads the name I was fearing.

"_Dahlia Mellark._"

* * *

**Oooo... like you didn't see _that_ coming! lol so please review and if I get at lease 20 more reviews, I will post chapter 3! Thanks!**

**Oh and I might start another story... idk, 2 stories to write is a lot to do, but I'm sure I can hadle it! hahaha! what do you think?**

**~GirlOnFire99**


	3. The Volunteer

**hi! So I was happy to write this chapter in Dahlia's POV! Except, I am having trouble writing these chapters! For some reason, it's harder to write than Another Mellark.. hmmm... idk. I will continue to write this story though! For you! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dahlia's POV:

"_Coltin Shelbin_" Effie calls. I look over to see a boy, about my age in pure shock. His hair is brown and messy. He looks athletic, not weak. He might be able to win this. He_ is_ kind of cute… no, Dahlia. Stop. I snap out of my thoughts just in time to hear the girl tribute's name. I don't even have time to prepare myself before Effie reads the name.

The words pierce through me. _Dahlia Mellark. _That's my name. _I_ have to go up there, on stage. _I _have to go into the Hunger Games. And _I_ will die. Why was I hoping some other name will be picked? I knew this would happen. I am the daughter of _two _victors,_ two_ rebels, and the Mockingjay. Gale is out for revenge on my family. How would I not be picked?

I break out of my thoughts and slowly make my way towards the stage. The stage that Effie's standing on, my parents, the mayor, the male tribute Coltin. I look up at my parents. My mother in tears but trying to hold them back. In hand in hand with my dad as he comforts her of the fortunate events. Before I know it, I am standing before my district next to Coltin.

"Any volunteers?" Effie asks. I hold my breath, hoping for the better but why would anyone take my place? Just at the last second, a small voice comes out.

"I volunteer," The voice says. What? Who would do that?

Everyone steps away from the girl that volunteered for me. She's looks a little older than me. Her face is full of fear and confusion. Her blonde hair pulled back into a bun. Her blue eyes sparkle with tears. She is defiantly not from the Seam. Peace keepers bring her up and Effie asks for her name.

"Aria Remington" She says in a small voice. Why is she doing this for me?

"Well, Aria Remington," Effie says into the mike so that everyone can hear her. "You have made a bolt choice-" She starts but I can't take it anymore. No one in their right mind would volunteer for a stranger for the Hunger Games. I can't let Aria go into the games. Gale wants _me_ he's going to get _me_. He's not going to get any more innocent lives.

"No," I say to Effie everyone drawls their attention to me.

"What are you doing, Dahlia?" I hear my mother whisper behind me. I won't have it. Gale made it so I will go into the Games. If he doesn't get his way, things can get worse. I won't let that happen. Not after what my family has been through. I am scared of the games, yes. I don't want to go into the games but I know I have to and because of Gale. Not Aria.

"I- I-" I start. Do I refuse the volunteer? Do _I_ volunteer? What do I say?

"I volunteer," I finish.

Aria turns to me and looks even more confusion. My parents surprised, Effie, also confused, not knowing what to say. And Coltin, unsure of who he will be going into the games with.

"It seems like Dahlia Mellark will, once again, be our female tribute for District 12," Effie says and before Aria and I can say anymore, she finishes up. "Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

Effie escorts Coltin and me inside the Justice building, followed by my parents and the mayor. Aria runs off stage and into the crowd. I hope she comes to say good bye because I would like to know why she volunteered for me. I don't even have a chance to say anything to my parents before I am whisked to a private room.

The first visitor is my Aunt Prim and Grandmother. I have always been close to my aunt. We have a lot in common. I have 3 minutes to say goodbye to my only family for good. Because I know for a fact, if the games are anything like my parents described them to me, there is no way I will ever make it out. Tears flood my eyes as I say good bye to my family for the last time. My eyes stay on them until the door slams shut.

The next visitor is Haymitch. I know he was my parent's mentors in the Hunger Games. When he was sober, he would come to my house and talk to my parents.

"Listen sweetheart," He begins. "What you did for Aria was very brave. But you have to know that you are not just playing in the games." He says and this confuses me. "You are part of Gale's game as well and you have to make your moves wisely. You can't let him win. Understand?" He says. Now I do.

"Yes," I say. He hugs me and out time is up. Peace keepers escort him out and when he gets to the door, he says one last thing to me.

"Stay alive," and then the door closes. Jeez, thanks Haymitch. I will do my best to stay alive. Not likely, but I have to play the game right.

The door opens and I see the girl that volunteered for me. Aria Remington. She has tears in her eyes and carefully sits down from the chair across from me.

"Why?" I ask her. "Why did you volunteer for me? "

"Because… you're a Mellark. I know everything your family has been through and it would be terrible for them to watch you in the games," Aria says.

"Don't worry about me. But you were willing to sacrifice your life for me?" I ask her, still confused.

"There's nothing here for me. I just can't imagine the mocking jay's daughter in the games," She tells me and I'm stunned. There is barley any life in district 12.

"Thank you," I say. "I need to go into the games. I have a special game waiting there for me. You would be in danger. And I'm not referring to the games, " I tell her. She just nods her head and I know she understands.

The door opens and a peace keeper comes in.

"Time's up," He says. I hug Aria and the peace keepers escorts her out the door. I sit there, reviewing what just happened. A few minutes later, a different peace keeper comes in to collect me. I walk down the hall with two guards on each of my sides. We get to an elevator and we have to wait for it to come up. I look to my left to see a window and I take one last look of my district. I look below in a courtyard to see something terrible.

Aria is kneeling down while a peacekeeper holds a gun to her head.

* * *

**What did I do? jk, I know why I did it and you'll find out soon =0 **

**So Aria's name came from one of the names I was deciding between for Katniss and Peeta's child. (aka Dahlia) And since I really liked that name, I decied to use it after all! **

**REVIEW! :)**


	4. A Girl Named Aria

**Hi! So because I haven't been updating that often, I decided to force myself and write chapter 4! I haven't been updating frequently because my best friend is a camp all week and I have no one to force me to write or compare ideas with! She always helps me out with my stories and she's not here right now! Ahhh! I miss you lilmisstalksalot1211! 3 **

**Now Enjoy the chapter that I forced myself to write and actually got it done! lol :)**

* * *

Dahlia's POV:

Aria is kneeling down while a peace keeper aims a gun towards her head. No! She tried to save me and now I have to save her! Why are they killing her? She didn't do anything!

Before I can do anything, I hear a crackle sound and I know it's all over. I keep my eyes on Aria, who is face down in the ground. As dead as can be. A tear slides down my cheek for Aria.

The peace keepers notice me looking at the scene in the courtyard and they escort me into the elevator. We go down to the next floor and the doors open up. Coltin and his guards enter the elevator. Coltin looks like he just seen a ghost. I can't blame him. I don't know if he saw the whole thing with Aria or not, or if he's still in shock about the games. I knew I was going to be picked so luckily, I'm not in shock and I can focus on what's happening. I have to find out why they killed Aria.

I try not to make contact with Coltin. The fact that soon, I will be trying to kill him in the arena. That is, if I actually survive the first few seconds.

The doors open to the lobby and I see my parents talking to the mayor. They see me and say good bye to the mayor and follows Coltin and I to the cars waiting outside to take us to the train. A peace keeper opens a door for me and I slide in. Effie sits next to me and on the other side of her, is Coltin. I look out my window to see my parents getting in the car behind me. I guess I will have to just wait to talk to them on the train.

The car ride is really short since district 12 isn't that big. The train station is only a few minutes away. When we get there, the station is crowded with reporters and cameras from the Capitol. Luckily, peace keepers push them back to way a walkway for us. Effie, Coltin and me get out of the car and board the train. I hesitate for a minute, looking back at my district which I will probably never see again. Then I walk through the door. In the room, there is nothing but luxury. Unending supply of glorious food. I look over my shoulder just to make sure my parents, or should I say my mentors, are right behind me, but they're not. Before I can question anything, Effie brings me into the room and sits Coltin and I in seats next to each other. Then she sits in the chair across from us.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Effie asks. "You get to enjoy all of this for a short while!" She squeaks in her ridiculous Capitol ascent. She is so lucky she doesn't have to worry about going into the games. "I will go get your mentors," She says and leaves the room. Coltin and I are in a room all alone now. I don't know what to say. Should I say something? He looks so frightened, I probably _should_ say something.

"I guess the odds aren't exactly in our favor?" He says, breaking the silence. Good, now I don't have to break the silence.

"I guess not," I say. And we're back to silence. That didn't take long.

"Well at lease your parents are our mentors. I know there are not drunk like Haymitch," He finally says. I guess this is true. I get to spend more time with them before I died in the games.

"Yep..." I say. Since my parents aren't here yet to discuss mentoring business, I decide to take this time to ask Coltin if he saw what happened to Aria.

"You remember Aria, who volunteered for me?" I ask him, not knowing how to start this off.

"Yes… umm thanks for revolunteering," He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, not knowing why he wanted me to go into the games with him instead of Aria.

"Aria…. She was my cousin. We were really close and I know she volunteered for multiple reasons. One, her grandma died in the games when she was really young. Two, because she knew about your family and she had such a kind heart to help out. And three, to protect me. I know, if she could, she would volunteer for me and I would for her. So if she couldn't volunteer for me, then she would do it for the girl tribute," He finishes. Coltin and Aria were related? Wow, Aria did not tell me everything. Well, we only had 3 minutes and I kept asking her questions so she probably didn't have enough time to explain everything to me. But Coltin was talking about Aria in the past tense.

"My mom did that for my Aunt Prim," I say, trying to relate to his problem. "And do you know that Aria…" I begin but he finishes my sentence.

"That peace keepers shot her in the courtyard? Yeah, I know, I was watching in the window while we were waiting for the elevator," He says.

"I'm so sorry Coltin; I will try everything to find out why. She had no right to die," I tell him.

"Thank you Dahlia," He says. I feel the train begin to move and I look outside to watch district 12 blur in front of me.

Just then, the doors open and my parents walk into the room. They sit down across from us and my dad gives me a small, reinsuring smile.

"So, welcome to the 76th Hunger Games…" My dad starts but I know that he's just required to say that and he doesn't mean what he said.

"We will be your mentors. Follow our instructions and you will survive," My mom says. Coltin and I nod our heads.

"Effie will show you to your rooms. Freshen up, and meet us down for lunch at noon" My dad says. And on cue, Effie comes in. Coltin and I stand up and follow Effie. Before I walk through the door, I look back and they give me a nod, saying that they will meet me in my room before lunch. Its and exchange I have with my parents.

We walk to another cart which is a lot bigger than all the others. Effie points out that Coltin's room is on the left and further down the hall, mine is on the right. We go to our rooms and I open the door.

It's a small room with a bed, and a bathroom. A dresser full of clothes that I can wear if I want to change out of this dress. But I don't, It's the only thing I have to wear of m district.

A few minutes later, my parents walk in. My mom has tears in her eyes and I bet my dad has been trying to calm her down. Walk over to my bed and embrace me into a family hug. I start to cry and my dad whips my tears for me.

"I'm so sorry, Dahlia," My mom says while my dad kisses my forehead. I sit in his lap while my mother sits beside us on the bed.

"I knew it was going to happen," I tell them and they don't look shocked.

"Gale is just a terrible person," My dad says to comfort me. It's not the odds that I got picked. It's because of Gale. I nod my head and this is the time to ask them about Aria.

"I couldn't let Aria go into the games. This is my game to play. Gale wants me in the games and if I'm not in them, things can get a lot worse," I say and they look stunned.

"I know sweetheart, I know," My dad says.

"But why did they have to kill her?" I ask. I know that my parents know about Aria's death. My mom looks at my dad. "She was so brave. She volunteered for me. Because she knew about what our family has been through. She volunteered for her cousin, Coltin. To protect him." I say finally.

"She _was _brave, and unfortunately, that's the way Gale wants to play the game," My mom says. How does Gale have to do with Aria's death. I volunteered so she wouldn't be caught up in this mess.

"Gale?" I ask. There is a long pause and then my dad finally answers.

"Gale is going to kill anyone who tries to save you from the games. Even _in_ the games."

* * *

**I blame Gale. So hopefully I will be updating soon! That _is_ if you guys review! You need some motivation... hmmm...If you review this chapter, then your name will be in my shout outs in the next chapter! PLEASE! You guys are the best! Everytime I get a new review, I do like this mini dance and it makes my day EVERY TIME! It also motivates me to write the next chatper. The more reviews, the more I feel a need to continue this story and update soon! So please, just review! :) lol**

**~GirlOnFire99**


	5. Tributes

**HEY! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My friend is back and she made me write the next chapter. So here it is! I will be updating more frequently now since your reviews totally motivate me! **

**ENJOY! PLEASE! ENJOY!**

* * *

Dahlia's POV:

Gale is going to kill anyone who tries to save me from the games. And anyone who saves me _in_ the games. How low can Gale get? I just have to make sure that I don't make any friends with the other tributes. Because if I do, their life will be in danger. I rethink that. Their life is already in danger in the games.

My parents and I make it lunch where they start to give Coltin and me advice.

Coltin seems like a really nice guy. If I don't win these games- which I'm sure I won't- I hope he does. For his cousin, Aria.

Lunch is amazing. I have never seen so much great tasting food in front of me in my entire life! Just when I finish my plate and think I'm done, they put more food out. I'm finally able to convince myself to stop eating since I'm already struggling to keep it all down.

"Let's go watch the reaping footage," Effie says while gesturing us into the car next to us. We all cross over to the next car which has a TV and couches. My parents sit in the love seat, and I sit with Coltin on the couch. We sit far away from each other though. _I can't think about boys. As cute as he is, it's just going to be harder for me to grasp the fact that I will die- _I think. But if wouldn't hurt talking every once in a while. It's not like he's going to try to get me out of the games or anything. Effie pops the tape in and we watch the reapings, starting with district 1.

The female district, Charity, doesn't look like she has a chance. Her black curls bounce as she steps on to the stage. From the looks of her, she probably knows nothing about surviving or fighting. At lease I know how to use a bow. The male tribute, however, is big and muscular. I am so distracted by his form that I miss his name. He looks vicious and some one that I have to stay away from. He shows no emotion on stage. I wonder if he in one of those- what did mom call it? Careers? I make a mental note to myself: _Don't mess with male tribute from 1. _I just hope not all the tributes are that fierce like him.

From district 2, the both look like fighters. The female, Hazel and the male, Percy look like they want to be in the games. And I know for a fact that they have better chances of surviving than me.

District 3's tributes are nothing like district 1 and 2's. They look like normal people, just like us. Frightened of the games and in shock.

District 4's male tribute catches my eye. My mom gasps at the name. Sanden Odair. The Odairs! They are friends with my parents. At lease we're not the only family with a victor's child in the games. I look over to my parents. My mom is leaning on my dad's chest while he whispers something into her ear.

I zone out for the rest of the districts until 7. The mentors are introduced and I hear the name Johanna. I know that she's also friends with my parents. The camera is on Camellia, the female tribute. Behind her are the mentors, one of them being Johanna who has tears in her eyes. Once again I look over to my parents and my mom and I meet eyes. She knows what I'm asking and nods. I didn't know Johanna had a daughter. Now something seems odd. The Odair's son? Johanna's daughter? Me? We all have a connection.

Surprisingly, in district 8, the female tribute has a volunteer. I miss her name, due to the coffee pot that one of the servers dropped. At lease district 12 wasn't the only one with a volunteer.

The rest of the districts go by and only one catches me eye. A little boy in 10 who clearly has a medical problem. Yet they still force him on stage and to compete in the games. That's just terrible. I mean the Hunger Games are terrible but to make a young person with sever medical problems, fight for their lives on live TV? Against tributes like the male from 1 and both from 2? It's just revolting.

We finally get to District 12 and we watch Coltin being reaped. In the corner of my eye, I see him tense up. Then I am reaped and my mother takes a short breath. I know by that sound that she is trying hard not to cry. I see Aria volunteer for me and I hold my breath, thinking about what would happen if I didn't revolunteer.

I almost forget about district 13's tributes, as the camera shows footage of the reaping there. They haven't participated in the Hunger Games so I never even thought of it.

Then the screen turns to in the Capitol, with 'President' Gale making a speech about all the tributes.

"The Capitol has power over all districts and we thank you for your donation to make the Hunger Games possible!" He says and the crowd cheers. I'm confused. He's thanking us for forcing up a male and female tribute, the fight in the games? Thanking us? Donation? What's he talking about?

"This seems like an interesting mix," Gale says. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" He finishes and then the Panem seal comes on. Finally the TV screen turns black.

The rest of the afternoon, I roam the train. I try to stay away from food though, until dinner. Where I am excited to eat the delicious food again.

My parents talk to Effie mostly the whole time. But every once in a while, I see Coltin looking at me from across the table. I pretend not to notice and continue eating. Eventually, he looks away. It's about 9 o'clock when the bring dessert out. I'm so stuffed yet they smell so good. I convince myself to have a small cookie and that's it.

"Well! We better get our sleep! Tomorrow's a _big, big_ day!" Effie squeaks. She gets up and leaves the room.

"I better get some sleep too," I say.

"Yeah, I don't know about tomorrow, but I know today was a 'big big day'" Coltin says mimicking Effie's voice. I smile at his comment, agreeing about what he said.

"Good-night" I say to my parents.

"Good- night Dahlia, we love you," My dad say and I follow Coltin out the door. We walk down the hall in silence, trying to find our rooms again.

"Looks like we got competition," Coltin says. I haven't looked at it like that, competition. I was only thinking, _Which one is most likely going to kill me. _

"Yeah, I guess so," I reply. Finally I find my room.

"Well, good night Dahlia," He says.

"Night," I say closing the door behind me. I change into comfortable sweat pants and a T- shirt I find in the dresser. Then I crawl into bed and I think about the day's events. Then I think about what's about to come. That's what scares me the most. My thoughts then change to Coltin. He's really nice and always talking to me at awkward moments. He still seems shocked and sad though about the games. Who wouldn't be? I wonder if he's had any practice with a weapon.

Then I fall asleep with one question I haven't bothered myself since the reaping.

Is there a chance Coltin might like me?

* * *

**Not the best, I know but I needed to describe the other tributes! The chapters will get a little more intresting! I PROMISE! :P I will update soon! I'm really busy this week so.. I will do my best. Maybe wed or tomorrow? depends on how many reviews I get today! :) Can we get to 100? EVERY review counts!**

**TONSSS OF SHOUT OUTS! THANK YOU sooo much for reviewing! Each one made me feel sooo special! and of course, I did my happy dance when I check me email and see that I have 10 more reviews! You guys are the best! Lv ya! 3 **

**Guest #1: I agree, Gale is pure evil!**

**Guest #2: I hate Gale too...**

**Guest #3: ik, poor Aria! I feel bad that I killed her! =/**

**ILoveThisBook: Thanks for reviewing a bunch of times on this chapter and for your terrific motivation for updating!**

**Lilmisstalksalot1211: I miss you too! Now you get to help me and force me to write... Couldn't do it without you! Your the BEST friend I could EVER have! :)**

**LoverofDance: Thanks for reviwing and I LOVE to dance too! :)**

**HG Fan: Thanks! Your comment made me feel unbeleviable special! And I don't really have any experience with writting so I don't think I'll be doing it for a living, but thanks ;) BUT Thanks to lilmisstalksalot1211, shes the one who convinced me to write for fanfiction! **

**WereingReader: Werewolf? What? lol**

**Hutcherwife: LOVE ur review and IKR!**

**Inuyasha'sLoveKagome: I'm glad your excited for the next chapter! I'm happy you're jumping up and down! I'll make sure I make the arena intresting! **

**i'mdakotaATnight: I guess you'll have to find out if Dahlia and Coltin's relationship will turn out like Peeta and Katniss's! (personally, I am anxious to find out mysel!) lol**

**Richinlove: Thanks! I might need some motivation!**

**Kileyt1000: Thank you I am so glad you love my stories! It makes me feel like I'm a really good writer! Thanks!**

**HG Lover: I'm sooo happy you're crazy about my books! THANKS!**

**LoveHungerGamesJH: I'm sad I killed Aria too... but I knew I had to do something! And I agree that Gale is terrible!**

**Bluedog 270: Yes, Gale does ruin EVERYTHING! Thanks for loving my writting!**

**SkittlesGal: ANOTHER 'mini' dance but It wasn't too mini! I get so excited to see that your reviewed! I love your comments! :)**

**A.E. Zurita: Okay! I will update soon as I can! Thanks for sticking with my stories since Memory Hijacked! You were one of the first people to reivew! You're awesome! **

**Abcde1Dominic: Wow! That makes me feel sooo wonderful that you check your email constantly! Well keep checking beccause I will be updating soon again! :)**


	6. The Stylist Returns

**Yahh! We got to 100 reviews! I just hope this story will be just as successful as Another Mellark. Well I told You I would update a chapter on wed so here it is :) **

**Oh and just to let you know, in my story, Cinna did not die ;)**

* * *

Dahlia's POV:

We arrive at the Capitol today and it's nothing I ever imagined. The buildings tower over us as we pass mobs of camera and reporters. Coltin and I go to the window to see more of the Capitol. He starts to wave at the reporters who go mad with pictures. I start to wave to and in the corner of my eye, I see my mother get up and leave the room. I guess this is all too many memories for her.

Coltin and I continue waving until we go under a tunnel. We just stand there, watching the dark bliss zoom past us. Then we turn to each other. _No boys-_ I repeat in my head. I give him a small smile and walk over to my dad.

"You okay?" He asks me. _Not really_ I think but I can't tell him that because then he's going to ask why and I don't feel like explaining it.

"Yep," I reply. My dad stands up and pulls me into a hug.

"I love you," He whispers into my ear.

"I love you too," I say, allowing a tear slip. I brush it quickly before anyone can see it. I look over to Coltin. Then I realize how lucky I am to have my parents being the mentors. I get to have them until the last minute of my death. Unlike Coltin, who saw his parents for the last time for 3 minutes in the Justice building.

The train pulls up and luckily, there are no cameras or reporters. Instead, we are in front of the Remake Center. Then Effie comes in.

"Well, are you ready?" she says. I nod my head and give my dad one last hug. I wonder where my mom is. I want to say good bye to her because I don't know when the next time I will see my 'mentors.' Effie gathers Coltin and I and leads us out the door and into the Remake Center.

We walk down the hall where there are two rooms with the number 12 on them. Effie tells me that my room is on the right and Coltin's is on the left. I say a quick good bye to Effie and then I enter my room to meet my prep team.

In my opinion, they look creepy. But to them, it's beauty. They greet me and have me lay on a metal table. I do not like this part. It makes me feel uncomfortable. I change into what looks into a hospital gown and they get to work on me. The wax just about every part of my body and do my nails. The twist and pull my hair in totally different directions. When my hair's done, they move onto my nails. They paint the base gold with flams on the tips. Why flams? Then they do my makeup. They say I have so much natural beauty that they won't need to put so much make up on. Finally I am finished with the- what they call- alterations. Now it's time to meet my stylist.

A man walks in and looks at me. Then he turns to my prep team and says something. Then he dismisses them.

"Hello Dahlia, I'm Cinna, your stylist," He says.

"Hi," I reply.

"I was you're mom's stylist when she was in the games," He tells me. No surprise there.

"Oh, cool," I say with fake enthusiasm.

"You have your mother's beauty."

"Thank you." I reply. Then he goes on about what he dressed my mother in and how he wants my costume to be similar. He pulls out a garment bag and unzips it, reveling my costume.

The top is shimmery gold, with real looking flames rising up from the hems everywhere. The collar is high, with flames covering it. It is long sleeves with flames shooting up my arms. My skirt is just about the same, with its gold background and fabric flames. It seems impossible but the fabric flames look real. The head piece is a headband with flams. How do flams resemble coal mining? Well I guess it does blend and resemble somehow.

"Cinna, it's amazing," I tell him and he nods. "But what do flams represent?"

"Well I figure that you burn coal so burn with fire. Also.-"He trails off and looks away. I catch his eye and he continues. "You mother was the girl on fire. Since you her daughter I thought I might bring the girl on fire back," He says and now it all makes sense. I have been hearing things like 'the girl on fire's daughter,' or 'girl on fire is back!' Stuff like that. Now I know what they mean. I nod my head and Cinna helps me get into my costume for the tribute parade. Cinna adjusts the flames on my skirt as I admire my costume. Then he places the head band on my head.

"Beautiful," He comments. I smile gratefully and turn in the mirror. I wonder what Coltin will be wearing. My prep team comes in and raves over my outfit. I smile and after my prep team is finished telling Cinna how great he is and how gorgeous I look, it's time to get to the chariots. I look at myself one last time in the mirror and Cinna leads me out. We walk down to the training center with my prep team following behind.

"Just be yourself," Cinna tells me.

"Okay," I reply and we continue to walk. We finally get to the room with all the chariots are. I see all the district's costumes. They are all so creative and all relate somehow to their district. We reach district 12's chariot and Coltin is already there. Along with his stylist and prep team, my parents and Effie. Coltin is wearing something similar to me. But he's wearing pants instead of a skirt and all the flams are in different spots.

"Oh Dahlia, you look beautiful," my mother tells me.

"Thanks," I say. Cinna helps me into the chariot and then Coltin climbs in next to me.

"Have fun, you two!" Effie says.

"Just wave and smile!" My dad says. Coltin and I nod our heads and then I see the doors open in front of me. I see district 1's chariot go by and then 2.

"You look beautiful," Coltin says to me. Wow! He thinks I'm beautiful? Maybe he does like me. And then I remember the Hunger Games.

I give him a smile because he probably wouldn't hear me with all the cheering. We wait our turn until to ride out. Finally I feel our chariot moving and we ride out into the crowd.

* * *

**I wanted to bring the 'Girl On Fire' back! I hopped you enjoyed it! I will post the next chapter on friday because I'm really busy on thurs. Thanks for reviewing and keep up the good work! :)**


	7. Tribute Parade

**Hey! I told you that I would post today! Here it is! Enjoy! :) ... suprisingly I don't have anything to say like I normally do.. lol**

* * *

Dahlia's POV:

When we get past the doors, everyone is cheering. People are throwing flowers along the path. I look up at the screen to see Coltin and I. We look amazing. I keep waving and smiling at every one. I even catch a flower or two. Finally, we pull into a circle around our new president, Gale. I forget everything about the parade and I focus on Gale who is now making a speech. I tune out, not wanting to hear his voice. The man who will kill anyone who tries to help me in the games.

"Are you okay?" I hear Coltin whisper in my ear.

"Yeah…" I say, not sounding very confident. Gale continues with his speech and finally, one by one, we pull back into the training center. The doors closes and I see Colin and I's stylist and our mentors.

"You were great!" Cinna says.

"Fantastic!" Coltin's stylist says. My dad helps me down and he embraces me into a hug. Then I go over and hug my mom.

"Great job, my girl on fire," She says to me. I smile and turn to Effie.

"Just like your mother," She says. I am kind of getting sick of being compared to my mother. But she can't help it. I know she absolutely hates all of this so it's not like she's proud of being the memorable 'Girl on Fire.'

Effie leads us to the elevator to take us to the pen house. My parents start up a conversation with the stylists and Coltin and I fall behind them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Coltin asks me.

"Yep, I just really hate Gale," I tell him.

"That makes two of us," He jokes. I smile at his comment and we board the elevator. Effie presses the number 12 and the elevator rides smoothly to the 12th floor.

The elevator is so grand! It has glass windows so as we go up, I see the Capitol shrink! The doors open to reveal our floor. It is amazing! It's very roomy and unique. Different shapes of furniture that I am dying to sit in. Effie shows us our rooms and once again, I'm on the right.

"I remember when we first walked in here," I hear my dad say to my mom behind me. She laughs softly as they enter their room. I roll my eyes and walk into my room, slamming the door behind me.

This room is even better than the one on the train. So many unique things in the room, I never knew existed. I go to the bathroom to take the shower but I come across a problem. There are so many buttons; I don't know which one is the power button. But after playing around, warm steady water rushes out and I hop in.

I take my time, enjoying the water pelt my back. The shampoo and soap I use smells so fresh and clean. I get out and decide to let my hair air dry. But I braid it as well. Then I dress in a normal pair of pants and a light purple blouse. My mother once told me that this color looked great on me.

I hear a knock on the door, followed by Effie's voice. "Dinner!" she says. I guess I was so focused on the parade and Gale that I completely forgot about how hungry I am. I walk to the dining room and see servants setting steaming food on the table. Everyone is already sitting so I sit in the only empty chair. Right next to Coltin.

The dinner conversation is just about the parade and I've heard enough and it looks like Coltin has too. So I don't talk much. I am so full that I- surprisingly- pass up dessert. Capitol food is amazing but I haven't learned to take a little of everything that way I won't have to pass up dessert again.

After dinner, Effie decides to play back the tribute parade. Everyone goes by the TV but I go back to my room. I don't really see the huge deal about the parade. When I get to my room, there is a servant changing my seats.

"Hi," I say. But she just continues to change my sheets. "Thank you," I say when she's done. Yet no sound comes from her. She doesn't even make eye contact. I watch her hurry out of my room and close the door.

I walk to my bed and allow myself to fall. I land on the soft pillows that she just arranged. Why are the servants here, in the Capitol, so unpleasant? I was just trying to have a conversation with her.

I lay on the bed, thinking about all the tributes I saw today. The boy from 1 looks even fiercer then on the TV.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," I say. The door opens and my mom walks in.

"Hi sweetheart," She says.

"Oh, hi mom," I reply back. I'm not in the mood to 'talk about it.'

"How are you?" She asks. That's a dumb question. I am a tribute in the Hunger Games. I am playing a very dangerous game with the worse man on Panem, Gale Hawthorne.

"Fan-tastic," I say with a ton of sarcasm. She sits down on the bed with my and brings me into a hug. I cry softly into her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She questions. I knew she was going to ask that. I don't want to but I do have one question for her.

"Not really, but one question. Why don't the servants around her talk? They just seem… unpleasant?" I ask.

"No, Dahlia. They can't talk. They are called avoxes. They are people who do bad things and their punishment is to have their tong cut out and serve in the Capitol." My mother tells me. I guess the Capitol isn't some big happy place after all.

"That's terrible," I say.

"Yes. Well you should get some sleep," My mom says, changing the topic.

"Okay, good night mom. Tell good night to dad too."

"Okay I will. Love you," My mom says and with that she closes the door. I walk over to the dresser and change into a night gown. Then I turn off my lamp and crawl into bed.

I try to fall asleep but it's almost impossible when I know that I start training tomorrow. Come to think about it, I will have trouble sleeping every night from now on so I will just have to get used to it.

I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

**So you're going to hate me, but I won't be updating for a while! I am going to camp this week so I will post the next chapter in... about.. over a week? SORRY! **

**Lets see if you can suprise me with how many reviews I can get on this chapter! I will check my email when I get home and I hope to see a lot of reviews! :P**


	8. Teaming Up

**Hey guys! I'm baccckkkk! Lol so I finally wrote chapter 8. So here you go! :)**

* * *

Dahlia's POV

I wake up by Effie's knock and her squeaking 'Wake up! It's a big, big day!' I roll out of bed, dreading training. I see black shirt and pants with red hems on the dresser so I grab the clothes and stumble into the bathroom. I take a shower to wake up but it doesn't work. I dry off and dress in the outfit that was laid out for me. I pull my wet hair up in a pony tale and I make my way to breakfast. When I get to the table, Effie and my parents are already eating.

"Good morning sweetheart!" My dad says.

"Morning," I reply back, making it obvious that I am still not awake. I go over to the table with all the food and pile my plate with almost everything there. For some reason, I'm actually hungry. I'm so nervous for training and normally when I'm nervous, I don't have an appetite.

I snap out of my thoughts when Coltin enters the room and he's wearing the same thing that I'm wearing. The black shirt and pants with red hems. I slowly eat as I watch him fill his plate up. I drop my gaze when he sits next to me.

We finish breakfast and Effie hurries us into the elevator. And before the doors close, my dad gives Cotin and I some last minute advice.

"Don't show your special skill." He turns to me. "Dahlia, don't practice at the archery station, you understand?" he finishes and I nod my head. Why can't I show my skill? I'm not that good at archery anyway but it's the best I got and I'm going to need to practice and training is the time to do it! I can't practice in the games.

The doors close and we ride the elevator to the training center on the bottom floor. I can tell Coltin is nervous as well.

The elevator doors open and Effie guides us down a long narrow hallway. Finally we reach the doors goths training center.

"Good luck you two," Effie says and walks back to the elevator. Then Coltin and I enter the training center. The room is huge and the game makers have their own little loft to watch us train. There are so many stations to work at. My attention draws to the center of the room where all the tributes are gathered around a game maker. Coltin and I go over to the group and we listen the the game maker's instructions. Then we all spread out and choose our stations to work at first. Coltin goes to the knot tying stations and I go over to the survival skills station with other tributes. I look across the room to see the boy from 1 with the knifes with his district partner, Charity.

I look around and see Sanden with the axes. I should talk to him and Camellia. But where is she?

I have no time to look because I am too focused on what the game maker is saying. It's not until I look around the group until I realize that I'm sitting next to Camellia. I can tell she notices too and she turns to me.

"Hi, I'm Camellia. You must be the MockingJay's daughter, Dahlia?" she says and theres that word again. MockingJay.

"Ya, and you're Johanna's daughter, right?" I ask her.

"Yes! I was hoping to talk to you. I already talked to Sanden last night after the tribute parade and we both agreed to team up since we're both children of victors. Can you join us?" she asks. I am so tempted so say yes but then I remember Gale and his threat.

"Umm... Uhhhh..." I studded.

"My mentor, and mom told me that it would be safe and a good idea to team up with the other victors kids," she says. I agree that it's a good idea and it's not like I'm going to win the games and do it alone.

"okay, that sounds great," I tell her. She smiles and we continue working on the survival skills which, right now includes starting a fire.

After an hour of that, Camellia and I go to the knifes station. I watch in awe as the boy from one throws his last knife and hit the target dead center.

"Impressive, Neco," Charity says. Finally I learn the name of the boy. Neco. They walk to another station and Camellia and I pick up knifes. Coltin comes over to our station as well.

"I'm totally going to fail at this," he says and I smile because I know that I am going to fail too. And as I assumed, we throw the knifes and we all miss completely. We throw some more knifes and I'm able to hit them but only in the foot or hand. Camellia, however is much better than me.

We go to our last station before lunch, which is the axes. Sanden comes too and I get to meet him. He seems really nice. I watch Coltin throw the axe and he hits the target. Meanwhile I can't even hold it correctly. Coltin notices my struggle and comes over to me.

"Here, let me help," he says and puts my hands in the right position. His touch is gentle and soft.

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem," he replies back and goes to get another axe and Camellia and Sanden come over to me.

"Omg! He likes you!" Camellia squeals. I guess the Hunger Games are far from her mind to be thinking about that. The truth is, if we weren't in the Hunger Games, I would like him too but of course, Gale had ruined that too.

I roll my eyes at Camellia's comment.

"No, he was just helping me," I say.

"Well, whatever, he should team up with us," Camellia says.

"Yeah, he's really good," Sanden says. I nod my head and we walk over to Coltin to ask him to team up with us.

"Hey Coltin," Sanden starts. " So we all know that no one can win the games alone and you're our friend now so will you team up with us?" Sanden finishes.

"Yes! I would be so scared in the games alone!" Coltin says. I smile, knowing that I won't be fighting in the games alone and I will have friends to trust... I hope.

We finish up the axes and it's time for lunch. And as I walk across the weights station to the lunch room, I can't help but notice district 2's male tribute, Percy starring straight at me.

* * *

**Oooo! Somewhat cliffhanger! Lol so I hope this chapter was worth the wait! And PLEASE if you have any ideas, please tell me because right now I am all out of ideas and I don't exactly know where I'm going... Yep! :)**

**Sooo Keetaever- tas newer your question, no, no one had other training for the 76th Hunger Games!**

**REVIEW! ;P**


	9. Meeting at the Rooftop

**Hey guys! So here is the next chapter and I love how it turned out. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Dahlia's POV:

I ignore his stare and continue walking to the lunch room. Camellia, Sanden, and Coltin don't seem to notice anything so maybe he wasn't even staring at me. We get our food and we pick a spate table. I look around for the boy from 2, Percy and I find him sitting with his district partner and district 1's tributes.

At lunch, we talk about when the games start, where we should go or meet. Obviously we are not going to wait at the cornucopia for everyone to die. We figured that district 1 and 2 will be doing that. We are going to run to the cornucopia, get the first pack of supplies and weapon we can find and run into hiding around the perimeter of the cornucopia. Then Sanden will make a big circle and collect us and then we will find a safe hiding place for everyone. I would feel safer being up in a tree but Camellia said that she can't climb trees and that she had a history with them. She didn't say any more than that.

The bell makes me jump and we have to get back to training. We get up to throw our trash out and once again, I catch Percy's eyes staring at me. What is up with him? Why is he always looking at me? I ignore it and I go back to training.

The rest of the afternoon is busy and I get to a lot of stations and I learn a lot. I just hope I can remember all of it when I'm in the Games. I make sure to stay clear of the archery section but I can help to notice that the girl from 6 is really good. And so is the volunteer girl from 8. I have to competition and I won't be the only one going to try to get the bow and arrow at the cornucopia. Finally, it's time for dinner so Camellia, Sanden, Coltin and I board the elevator with a few other tributes and we press our floor button. The elevator opens to the 4th floor and I say good bye to Sanden. Then I say goodbye to Camellia when she gets to her floor. Finally we get to 12 and Coltin and I get off.

"You're really good with an axe," I tell Coltin and he smiles. And he stops walking so I stop too. We are in the living room but I see no sign of Effie or my parents.

"Thanks, and once you get a hold of a bow, you'll win these games," He says. How does he know about my archery? Then I remember my dad telling me not to go to the archery section right in front of Coltin. I don't mind him knowing because we're teamed up. Maybe I should tell Camellia and Sanden.

"Thanks but I'm not going to win…" I tell him honestly.

"Yes you are. You have to be confident and have a positive attitude even when we are going to-"He stops and I know why. I don't want him to say it either.

"Okay," I say and we continue walking to the dining room where Effie and my parents are sitting at the table, along with Cinna and Coltin's stylist.

"Hi! How did training go?" Effie asks.

"Good," Coltin answers and I nod my head in agreement as I take my seat next to my dad. He kisses me on the cheek.

"How are you?" He asks me and I give him the 'really?' look. _Obviously I am not okay because of the Hunger Games but besides that, I am happy as can be- _I think sarcastically.

"Fine," I finally answer. He smiles and then the food is brought out. Perfect timing. Dinner is great, as usual and after dessert, I go to my room and slam the door shut. I am frustrated. Frustrated with everything. I go to the bathroom to wash my face and I feel a little bit better. I change into pants and a purple shirt I find in the dresser and I walk over to the door. I quietly open it, not wanting anyone to know I'm out. I want to stay away from people right now. I tip toe down the hall and I explore different rooms. I come across one door and I open it. I climb the winding stairs and as I get higher, I feel a breeze. Finally I reach the top and I am on the rooftop.

It's beautiful up here. I feel free. I look over to see the Capitol before me. Lights on everywhere. I look down to see traffic way below. The people look so tiny, I had no idea I was up so high. They barley have any windows here.

Suddenly, a voice behind me makes me jump. I turn around to see Coltin. "Hey," he says then he sees that he scared me. "Sorry," He says with a smile and I smile back. I don't know why but I feel like I can really talk to Coltin and I feel comfortable around him. I know I don't like, like him but I hope he becomes the victor.

"Hi," I reply back.

"So I guess you found my secret hiding place," He says jokingly.

"Ya, It's amazing up here. I feel so free," I tell him and he nods.

"I know how you feel…" He says. And there is a long silence. I don't know what to say but thankfully, Coltin changes the subject. "So don't you think that it's more than a coincidence that most of the victor's children are in the 76th Hunger Games?" He asks. Should I tell him about Gale? I mean, I am going to die in a few days so I might as well.

"No, our new president Gale… he… he made it happen. It's payback." I tell him.

"Payback?" He asks.

"Yes, Gale loved my mom and to get her to marry him, well when I was only 2 years old, he kidnapped me and she had to marry him to have me back. But my dad and his old mentor, Haymitch had a plan and that involved the Odairs and-" I say but Coltin cuts me off.

"And that' how Gale is getting his revenge…" He finishes for me and I nod my head. "I'm so sorry," He tells me.

"Don't be. It's not your fault Gale is... is…" I say, not finding the right words. Coltin locks his hands with mine and I turn to face him.

And with that, Coltin leans in and meets my lips.

* * *

**Oooo so Coltin DID like Dahlia! :)**

**A/N:**

**Hiiiiii! So sorry it took me a while to update... it took me 4 days just to write this chapter. I just didn't feel like writting and I got distracted a lot... anyway I have been having that feeling this whole story and I don't enjoy writting this story like I should. I love writting but I'm not thrilled with this story and I am seriously thinking about not continuing it. I don't know where I am going with this story and unless you guys have any ideas for me, this story might be done. I will continue writting this story for now but with school coming up soon, I just don't know. Please tell me you're thoughts on what I should do! Thanks! You guys are the best and I just don't want to let you down :)**

**I would just like to take a quick moment to get a shout out to my best friend, lilmisstalksalot1211 for helping me with this story and giving me ideas, and helping me decide what to do. You are the best and I could never ask for a better friend like you :)**

**Thanks for understanding! :)**

**~GirlOnFire99**


	10. Training Score

**Hiii! Okay So I really want to thank every one for giving me ideas and I also want to thank lilmisstalksalot for giving me the idea for this chapter :P**

* * *

Chapter 10

Coltin leans in and kisses me and without thinking, I kiss him back. Forgetting everything about the Hunger Games and Gale. Coltin does like me! But I'm still unsure if I like him in that way. I think I do... I hope.

We pull apart but we stand close to each other. I stare into his dreamily hazel eyes and he stares into mine.

"I'm really sorry," Coltin begins . "I don't know why-" he says and without thought, I pull him in for another long, passionate kiss. This kiss isn't as long but I pull away first.

"Now we're even," I tell him with a smile and he smiles back.

"Sorry," he says.

"Me too," I tell him.

"It's just-" he begins "its just not fair." He states.

"I know. I hate Gale. I hate the Hunger Games." I reply back.

"Only one can win," he says. "I want that to be you. Not me," he finishes and this catches me by surprise. Yes we like each other but is her seriously giving up his life for me? I mean I know one of us will die- most likely me- but will he at lease try?

I don't reply back, not knowing what to say. But finally I think of something.

"Well I should get some sleep. It's going to be a big big day to tomorrow," I say mocking Effie's voice. Coltin laughs softly and I laugh with him.

"Me too," he says.

"Good night," I say and I make my way back towards the stairs.

"Good night," he says back and I make my way back to my room.

I brush my teeth, change into some PJs and surprisingly, fall asleep.

The next day is just as yesterday. Coltin and I act like nothing happened on the rooftop and I become closer to Camellia. My mom and dad coach Coltin and I separately. I continue to stay away from the archery station but today, it's hard to do since it's the only station I haven't been at.

But finally today is the last day of training and the day I show my skills to the game makers to get my training score. I heard that my mom got a 12 and my dad got an 8.

Coltin and I wait for the elevator when my mom comes up to me.

"You can do it," she says and kisses my forehead.

"okay," I reply back as the doors of the elevator opens. I press the training room button and the doors close.

"You nervous?" Coltin asks me.

"Yeah," I tell him honestly.

"Don't worry, you'll be great," he says.

"Thanks, you too," I tell him and the elevator doors open. All the districts had different times to come and now it's our turn. Coltin gets to go in first and he starts to walk up to the door.

"Good luck," I tell him.

"Thanks, you too," he says and he enters the training room. I watch the doors slam shut behind him and I wonder what skill he will use. He's really good with an axe.

10 minutes later, my name is called and my heart starts to race. I stand up and walk through the doors without hesitation. When I walk in, all the game makers are watching me. I hear whispering about the girl on fire and my mom, Katniss. I ignore the extra attention and walk over the archery station. I pick up the bow and weigh it in my arms. I have been waiting to get a bow in my hands. I pick up an arrow and place it in the bow. I walk to a target and lift the bow up. I take my time aiming and I release. I hit the target in the stomach, off center. I sigh as I hear more whispering from the game makers. I grab another arrow and load it onto my bow. I rise and aim . Then I release. Once again, I do not hit center but what might save me from getting a terrible score is the arrow slices through my first arrow, cutting it in half. I smile at my accomplishment and after a few more arrows piercing the target, once hitting dead center, I am dismissed.

I walk out the door without a backward look and I continue up to my floor. When the elevator doors open to my floor, my parents load me with questions. I can tell my mom was worried for me. I would like to know how her training examination went and how she got a 11.

I wash up for dinner and them Effie comes and collects me. Dinner is great is always but I try to stay away from the dinner conversation. Our scores will be posted tonight, after dinner. I look over at Coltin to see him playing with his food.

"How did it go?" I ask him.

"Good, I guess. I just hope its good enough," he says.

"Me too," I reply.

After dessert, everyone travels to the living room to watch the training scores. Cinna, and Coltin's stylist joins us, with Effie and my parents. We sit on the couches and Coltin and I sit together, but not too close so that my parents couldn't suspect anything.

Effie flips on the TV and I see Gale. I tense up and Coltin must realize this because he places his hand over mine. Game explains how the training scores work and everything and finally Ceaser Flickerman appears on the screen. He starts announcing the scores starting with district 1's. Charity got a 6 and Neco gets an 10. District 2's tribute's scores are pretty high as well. Sanden gets a 8 and Camellia gets a 6.

Now it is district 12's turn.

"Coltin Shelbin..." Ceaser starts. "with a score of 9." Coltin got a high score!

"Great job," I tell him with a smile, hoping that i'll get a good score too.

"Thanks," he says.

We all become quiet when the announce my score. I hold my breath and hope for the best.

"Dahlia Mellark with a score of...7 ."

* * *

**Okay so I have good news and bad news. Good news is that I AM continuing this story! The bad news is that I am going on a cruise tomorrow and I won't be back for 9 days! (I'm soooo excited!) So, I won't be updating for a while... Sorry you guys! **

**REVIEW! and you're name will be in the shout out next chapter so you have plenty of time to review! :) **

**Thanks!**

**~GirlOnFire99 :P**


	11. The Interviews

**Hey guys! I'm bacckkkkkkk! Thanks so much for waiting! I had sooo much fun on my cruise I was so sad it ended! But on the bright side, I can write again! :)**

**OMG I just downloaded The Hunger Games and I have been watching it nonstop a thoasand times! hahaha!**

**Finally,,,,,, CHAPTER 11! :P**

* * *

Dahlia's POV:

I got a 7! It's not as good as Coltin nor did I live up to my mom's score, 11. But in my own personal category, I think I did pretty decent!

"Good job," I tell Coltin and he smiles.

"You too!" He says back. I go over to my parents who are smiling as well. I would expect my mom to be upset since she taught me myself and everything. I even got lower than my dad. But then again, they were 16 and I'm younger.

"Nice work, sweetheart," My dad says, bringing me into a hug. Then my mom gives me a hug.

"I wish I got a higher score…" I say and my mom shakes her head.

"No, Dahlia. You got a very good score considering your age." She says but I can tell that she's not finished. "When I was in the games, there was a little girl, Rue, who was you're age. She was the bravest little girl I ever met and she reminded me so much of Aunt Prim. But her training score was 7," My mom says.

"Wow" I say and just from that, I wish I would have met Rue. I look over to my dad who is nodding his head. My mom's eyes start to water and my dad kisses her forehead. She pulls herself together and gives me a hug.

"Well we better have dinner so that you will have plenty of time for the interviews tonight." My dad says. I totally forgot about the interviews. I'm not that nervous. Ceaser just asks me questions and I just have to answer them. Easy. Except I have to make people like me so I will have sponsors. Not so easy.

We go to the dinner room to have dinner. I don't talk much because I am too busy thinking about what I'm going to say and how I should make people like me. Maybe Cinna can help me. So after dinner, Effie guides Coltin and I down to the remake center to get ready.

I meet my prep team and they go to work right away. First they do my makeup naturally so I have a beautiful, soft glow. They put lavender color eye shadow and gold eye liner. Then they cover my lips in a pink gloss. Next they do my nails the same color as my eye shadow. A lighter lavender color with small gold gems on them. I'm guessing the color scheme of the dress is purple and gold. They curl my long brown hair put in a sparkly gold head band in. Finally I am ready for my dress.

My prep team leaves the room and Cinna comes in. "You are going to look beautiful in your dress," he tells me.

"I hope so!" I say with a smile. Then he reveals the dress from the bag in his hand. It's dark purple, perfectly contrasting my nails and eye shadow. There is a high collar and no sleeves. It's floor length, sure to cover my feet if I fall in my heels. It has see through material at the top of my chest with little gold gems everywhere including the collar and the hem has sparkly gild gems as well. The rest of the dress is plain, with its shimmery purple color. I bring my hand to the satin fabric which is so soft and think but there are many layers of it. It's truly the perfect dress.

"Oh Cinna!" I say, basically speechless. He helps me into my dress that fits me perfectly and I slid my 4 in heels on.

"Beautiful," Cinna tells me.

"Thank you so much Cinna," I reply looking at myself in the mirror. I love the dress so much, I almost forget to ask Cinna for advice. "How do I get people to like me?" I ask him.

"Your mother was like this too." He says and smiles. "And you know what I told her? Don't try. Just be yourself," He finishes.

"Thanks," I reply and he takes my hand and guides me out the door. I get in line with the other tributes in district order. Coltin is in a silver suit with a black shirt.

"You look beautiful," He whispers to me in line.

"Thanks, and you look good too," I tell him with a small smile.

The other interviews go by quickly and suddenly, it's my turn. I walk up the stairs to the stage and wait behind the curtain. Once I hear Ceaser Flickerman announce my name, I walk onto the stage to meet Ceaser in the center where two chairs are set up. One for me and one for him.

"Dahlia! So you're the girl on fire's daughter?" He asks me and somehow I knew this question would come up.

"Yes," I answer plainly, not knowing what else to say. And it was a dumb question. If anyone didn't known I was the daughter of the girl on fire, they must have been living under a rock.

"I bet you're as good as your mother with archery," He tells me.

"Well, not as good," I reply modestly. Ceaser laughs and if Ceaser laughs, the crowd does the same. Once the crowd settles down, he asks me another question.

"Did you know that President Hawthorne came from your district? What do you think about that?" He asks me. I really don't want to answer this one. What am I supposed to say? _Yes, my mom was best friends with Gale but she married Peeta so when I was a baby, he kidnapped me to win Katniss back. But Gale was arrested and now I'm in the games for his revenge._ Like I'm actually going to say that. Maybe I should just act like I didn't know that.

"Wow, I did not know that!" I reply 'honestly'. Once again, everyone laughs and I smile.

"Now, I have one more question for you…" He pauses. "Do you know Aria? The girl who volunteered for you at the reaping?"

I take a shaky breath, not wanting to talk about Aria, Coltin's cousin.

"No, she volunteered for me because she was Coltin's cousin," I say. Ceaser has a confused look on his face.

"_Was_ Coltin's cousin? Is she not anymore?" He asks me. I shouldn't have said that but I have to tell them. Or should I make something up?

"She… died," I tell them. I hear gasps everywhere in the crowd. I try to hold back my tears and luckily, I'm successful.

"That's terrible," He says and the crowd agrees with him. "Well I wish you the best of luck," He tells me and we stand up. "Ladies and gentlemen! Dahlia Mellark!" He announces and everybody goes wild. I give one last smile before walking off stage. I pass Coltin and he gives me a reinsuring smile. I go over to a small lounge room to meet my parents and watch the rest of the interviews.

Coltin walks on stage with a bright smile on his face, hiding the hurt he feels from mentioning Aria. Ceaser asks about Aria, of course and I see the hurt in Coltin's face. They talk about his training score and what he did to earn such an 'outstanding score' as Ceaser said. Then his 5 minutes are up and Ceaser announces his name one last time and a few minutes later, Coltin is in the small lounge for district 12.

"Good job," He tells me.

"You too. I know it was hard to talk to Aria like that," I tell him and I see the sadness in his face. He brings me into a hug and I hug him back. I know he needed a reinsuring hug. He didn't hug me because _liked_ me. We both had been through a lot. We break apart and he gives me a smile, telling me he's okay.

Then we both head to our floor to get some sleep because tomorrow is a big, big day. The Hunger Games.

* * *

**There! I made it even longer for you guys becuase I felt bad I have't updated in a while sooo...! :)**

**I REALLY want to thank my best friend hungergamesforlife47 (aka lilmisstalksalot who changed her pen name) for supporting me sooo much and always having ideas for my story even though most of them are CRAZY! Lv u gurrl! Couldn't ask for anyone better! I missed you soo much this past week! And thanks for always being there!**

**I WOULD SERIOUSLY RECOMEND READING HER STORIES! She's an amazing writter and recently got a terrible review so It would mean a lot to me if you read and reviewed her story! Thanks so much guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! and if will and or did read Hungergamesforlife47's stories, write the word "Cheeta" In you're review! (I got that idea off a youtube video! lol)**

**~GirlOnFire99!**

**ps u guys are the best! :P**


	12. The Games Have Begun

**Hey! So I finally started to pick up the pace and you will find out what arena it is! Wahhooooo! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dahlia's POV:

Once I get to my room, I get changed and wash all the makeup from the interview. Finally, I am all ready for bed. I walk down the hall to my parent's room. I want to say my last goodnight to them. I want to spend as much as time as I can with them since I know I won't be coming out of the arena. I walk to their door and I'm about to knock when I hear yelling. My mom's yeling and crying. Then I hear my dad's smooth voice trying to calm her down. Because of the Hunger Games, dad has had to do this a lot so he knows how to do it. But tonight's different. _I'm_ going into the Hunger Games tomorrow.

"They can't take her away from me like that!" I hear my mom yell. I press my hear against the door in time to hear my mom drop to the floor.

"I know. I know. But she's strong. She's a fighter. She's just like you." My dad says. "She'll always find a way to come back to us." I hear my mom snuffling and I can imagin my dad pulling her into a hug right now. I wait for about 5 minutes and I know that my dad has calmed her down so I knock on the door.

"Be right there," My dad yells and a few seconds he opens the door. The moment he opens it, I rush into his arms. Aria's right. My family has been through so much and this just sets it over. I let a tear slide down my cheek but my dad wipes it quickly.

"You'll be okay," He tells me and thats what everyone says to the tributes but 23 of them always end up dying. But I nod my head and I run into my mom's arms. I feel her shaking in fear for me and I am too. My dad hugs us both and we just stand there. Having a very emotional moment. Then we break apart and my mom guides me to the bed and we sit down. Me in the middle with my mom and dad on either side.

"Now Dahlia, remeber all that we told you," My mom begins. Last minute advice. "At the cornucopia, there are going to be wepons, supplies, everything you need to survive right in the mouth of it." I nod my head in understandment.

"Don't go for it," My dad tells me and I'm confused.

"It's a bloodbath. It's the easiest way to get killed. If there is a backpack near you, grab it and run. Hide _very very_ well, infact keep running and then when you hear all the cannons, then its safer to go back to the cornucopia to meet Camellia, Coltin, and Sanden." My mom says. I notice how she says safer instead of just safe. Becuase in the Hunger Games, nothing is safe.

"Okay, I will." I say.

"And if you see a bow. Don't go for it unless is directly infront of you. It's not worth risking your life for a bow. Trust me on that," My dad tells me. And I'm dissapointed because I would feel a lot more confident with the Games with a bow. That is if I actually make it past the bloodbath. I mean, of corse I'll try. It's not like I'm just giving up! I'm not going down with a fight. I'm not letting Gale has his victory. Not yet.

My parents let me sleep with them so I snuggle up in the middle and I have trouble falling asleep. Infact, no one is asleep. Who could sleep when The Hunger Games are tomorrow? But finally, I hear the familiar nosie of Effie's knock on the door.

The whole morning goes by like a blur. I go back to my room to see dark gray pants, and a black short sleeve shirt laying on my bed and black boots on the floor. I guess I have to wear this. Breakfast is rushed yet I cram as much food as I can down becuase I know that I won't eat as well in the Games, obvously. Coltin and I keep giving eachother glares. I hope our plan will actually work. I won't see Camellia or Sanden until we are in the arena.

Finally, the moment I dread, comes. I have to say goodbye to my parents. We ride the elevator down to the hover craft and the doors open. My mom hugs me tightly, and I hug her back. This will probably be the last time I will ever hug her.

"You can win, Dahlia," She whispers into my ear. Then my dad hugs me. He's strong and holds the family together but right now, he lets some tears fall.

"I love you," He says before we let go. I too, let out some tears. My parents give me a small rensuring smile and I pull myself together as I walk towards the hover craft. Before I get on, I look back on last time at my parents before a peace keeper pulls me in. He guides me to a seat right next to district 1 girl and district 6 boy. I look around and I can see the fear in everyone's face. Then the peace keeper comes around and inserts our tracking device in. It hurts but I know that in the next two weeks, I will be experencing even more pain. I feel a shake and I know that we have tooken off. It's a short ride to the arena but the whole time, I feel myself shaking and worrying.

A peace keeper escorts each tribute to their room, under the arena, where we will get into a tube to rise us into the games. The one good thing about this, is that our stylests are get to be with us. I enter my room to see Cinna. I rush over to him, feeling a need for a hug.

"Shhh... you can do it," he tells me as he gets a jacket from the hanger behind him. "Here," he says and helps me get the jacket on. Its made to reflect my heat. I want to know what the arena is going to be.

An announcement comes over the loud speaker saying we have to be in our tubes in 30 seconds. In 30 seconds, my question will be answer. I didn't know this was possible, but I shake even more.

"You can do it, girl on fire," Cinna says and I turn around and slolwy walk towars the tube. Another announcment saying 20 seconds. I look over my shoulder and Cinna gives me a nod. I walk even more slowly until I have 10 more seconds. I count in my head. Each step thinking about all the things, all the people, I won't see again.

10, step, My bed, 9, step, Annie, 8, step, Finnick, 7, step, 6, step, District 12, 5, step, Effie, 4, step, My mom 3, step, My dad, 2, step, 1. Good bye. I'm in the tube and the door close, locking me in. I take on last look at Cinna before the tube rises me into my death.

The sun blindes me for a few seconds but I recover quickly. The count down starts. 60 seconds. I look around to find that I'm in a jungle. The arena for the 76th Hunger Games is a Jungle. The vines, the plants, the trees, few beaches. Everything. 40 seconds. I look at all the tributes. I find Coltin almost the farthest one awak from me. But he's close to Camellia. Sanden is only 5 tributes away from me to my right. 30 seconds. I look at all the wepons in the cornucopia. I spot a bow closest to Camellia. I hope she grabs it. A backpack is not too far away from me. I'll just grab that one and run. 20 seconds. I look around the outsides of the jungle and behind me. Looking for a place to run. I spot and opening behind me and I intend on running there. 10 seconds. _Dahlia, you can do this. Just get past the bloodbath. Find Coltin, Camellia, and Sanden and you'll be okay. Better with alies. _I catch Coltin's eyes and he gives me a nod. I hope he makes it out of the bloodbath as well. 5 seconds. 4 seconds. 3 seconds. 2 seconds. 1.

The 76th Hunger Games have begun.

* * *

**I can't wait to write the next chapter. But I'm debating if it should be in Dahlia's POV or maybe Katniss or Peeta's. I think Dahlia but I want to know what you think! Please tell me!**

**I want to thank Hungergamesforlife47 for lending me her computer since I'm sleeping over her house tonight and she made me right this chapter so you better thank her! lol ur the best gurl! **

**anyway, please reveiw and tell me what you think and what POV the next chapter should be in :O**

**~GirlOnFire99**


	13. The Bloodbath

**Hi! So this chapter took me a LONG time to write and it was really difficult so I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Dahlia's POV:

The 76th Hunger Games have begun. I ignore the race or tributes into the cornucopia and run as fast as I can to the backpack. By the time I get there, other tributes are just getting a hold of weapons and are starting to kill. I have to time to look for Coltin or Camellia or Sanden before I run into the Jungle, weaponless. And that's when I spot an axe laying a few yards away from me. I know it's risky but I run for it. I grab it but a girl is now coming towards me with a sword. She swing and I dodge. Then I panic and close my eyes and throw the axe at the girl. I open my eyes to see her face down on the ground. Before anyone else can attack me, I grab her sword, not wanting to pull the bloody axe from her dead body, and run into the nearest opening of the jungle. I take my parent's advice and run. I run until there's no end, and when I can't run anymore, I climb the nearest tree. It's huge and covered with vines and leaves. I am hidden.

I sit on the tree branch for a few minutes and then I finally hear the booms of the cannons. I have made it past the blood bath. I count each cannon as they go off. 26 tributes were sent into the arena. Only 14 of them are alive. 12 tributes died in the bloodbath. I killed one.

I climb down from my tree and cautiously make my way back to the cornucopia. It takes me a while because I ran so far away but I finally make it and I peek through the bushes to see the careers at the cornucopia. I look across the cornucopia and I see a quick glance of Sanden, followed by Coltin. I let out a sigh of relief knowing Coltin and Sanden's alive. Now all I have to worry about is Camellia. It takes them a while to get around to my side but when they finally do, I feel more confident, not being alone.

I slowly come out of the bush, not wanting to scare them. Sanden sees me first. "Dahlia!" he says and Coltin turns around with a relieve expression on his face.

"Dahlia," he whispers and I smile. I know now that I really like Coltin. But I know we can never be together because one of us is going to die. But I push that thought out of my mind and focus on what's happening now.

"We haven't found Camellia yet," Sanden starts. "I saw her run into the jungle so I don't think she was killed."

"We'll just keep looking," I say and they nod their heads and we continue to look for Camellia. We walk for a while until I hear my name being whispered behind me. I turn around to see Camellia in the bush. "Camellia!" I exclaim and she jumps out of the bush. I notice how she has the bow in her hand.

"For you," she says handing me the bow and arrows and I give her the sword.

"Thank you so much Camellia," I say.

"Okay, so let's find a safe place in the jungle where we can see what supplies we have, hunt, and sleep," Sanden says and we all venture into the jungle. We want to get away from the cornucopia as much as possible.

After walking for what seems to be hours, we find a spot near the river, surrounded by trees. Luckily, everyone grabbed a backpack so we all have supplies. In my bag, I have rope, water thermal, a pair of goggles that I learned in training that they are night vision goggles. Everybody has basically the same thing. Coltin has a sack of apples in his bag and Camellia had a bag of oats. Everyone has a weapon. Sanden had an axe which he traded Coltin for a knife. So now Camellia has the sword, I have the bow, Sanden has a knife and Coltin has his axe.

I think back at the bloodbath when I used an axe to kill a tribute. If it wasn't for Coltin, I wouldn't have known how to use an axe. So I have Coltin to thank.

We all decide that we need to hunt so the boys stay at our area, and Camellia and I hunt for food. We come back with a squirrel that I shot and Camellia picked some fresh herbs and berries that I made sure wasn't nightlock and are safe to eat.

We saver our food and save the rest for breakfast. Then we all lay back and watch the night sky for the fallen tributes. I see the boy from 10 with the medical problems in the sky, and I feel back. Because of his problems, he didn't stand a chance against the careers. After watching 12 faces flash in the sky, I figure out who's left.

Both tributes from 1 and 2, the careers. The girl from 3, The girl from 6, The volunteer girl from 8, The boy from 9, Girl form 11, the boy from 13, Sanden, Camellia, Coltin and me.

I lay on my back, watching the night sky for a while, unable to sleep. Coltin is on night watch so it's not like I'm alone. I sit up, suddenly feeling very cold and scared. I feel like someone's watching us but I've had that feeling ever since I entered the arena. I know all of Panem is watching but it feels different.

Coltin sits up too, seeing that I'm awake. He sees a worried expression on my face. I try to hide it but it's too late.

"Are you okay?" He asks. Honestly, I don't know. Well I'm in the Hunger Games right now, so no, I'm not really 'okay'.

"Yeah, I'm just… scared," I admit. It's Coltin I'm talking to. He always makes me feel better. He stands up and comes and sits next to me.

"Me too," He says. "but I feel better knowing that I'm not alone."

"Yes, me too," I say, having another awkward silence.

"We'll just take it one day as it comes," he tells me. And I nod my head, all the sudden feeling very sleepy since I got barley any sleep the night before.

"You should get some sleep," Coltin tells me.

"Okay, good night," I say.

"Good night, Dahlia." He says and I lay back down and Coltin goes back to his spot. I close my eyes, repeating the words, _you will wake up tomorrow, you will wake up tomorrow. _And with that, I fall asleep.

* * *

**So I will try to update again soon, but only if you guys update. If I don't get at lease 15 reveiws for this chapter, no update! So make sure you review! Thanks! :)**

**And once again (I'm doing this a lot but its true) Thanks Hungergamesforlife47 for helping me and thanks to her, I finally have a plan for the arena and she helps me when I'm stuck and forces me to write. Thanks gurl! :)))**

**15 REVEIWS= UPDATE! :)**

**~GirlOnFire99**

.


	14. Camellia falls

**Hey guys so I'm so happy! I got 15 reviews so now here is the next chapter! I put a lot of dialog in this chapter becuase I wanted to really explain each situation and connection and what not. But I promise you, the next chapter wn't have as much dialog. :)**

* * *

Dahlia's POV:

3 days pass by and only 2 tributes are killed. These are going to be the longest two weeks of my life. Sanden insists that we move our location every day, so each time we move, we walk further and further into the jungle. I wonder if there ever is an end to the arena.

Coltin is always at my side and he never lets anything happen to me. He is so sweet, him knowing that I'm scared (just like everybody else in this arena) He always tries to cheer me up. And he being with me makes me safer and happy.

I wake up to the morning sun; Sanden and Coltin are already awake, packing everything up so that we can get moving. I look at Camellia who is still sleeping. I crawl over to where she lies and I shake her slightly.

"Camellia, wake up," I tell her and she opens her eyes immediately. I hate sleeping in the hunger games, knowing there could be tributes spying on my, waiting for me to fall asleep to kill me. I push that thought out of my mind and I start to pack the oats and nuts in my bag.

"Good morning," Coltin says to everyone.

"Morning," I say, not fully awake. I hand Camellia the bag of berries and she takes a few and shoves them all in her mouth.

"Thanks," She says with her mouth full.

"You're welcome," I say and smile. Finally we are all ready to search for a new location. Coltin walks next to me while Camellia and Sanden start up a conversation in front of us. I haven't had a chance to thank him for teaching my how to throw an axe.

"Hey, Coltin?"

"Hmm?" He says looking at the ground, watching where he steps because there are a lot of twigs. I already tripped on one before.

"I wanted to thank you, for teaching me how to throw an axe. You basically saved my life," I tell him and he looks at me with a confused expression.

"How did I save your life?" He asks me.

"At the cornucopia, the one weapon that was closest to me was an axe. I grabbed it and when I turned around, a tribute was coming after me with a sword," I pause to take a breath but Coltin budges in.

"Are you okay?" He asks and I laugh, this was 3 days ago and he's still concerned. That's Coltin for you. And that's why I really like him.

"Ya, I'm fine but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known how to throw the axe," I tell him.

"Well in that case, you're welcome," He smiles and I smile back. We continue to walk for about a half hour and then we finally find a place to sit and eat. We make a small fire, just to heat up last night's squirrel. Then Coltin quickly takes the fire out so that we don't have a lot of smoke. We eat in silence but unfortunately, we are out of water.

"I'm going to find a source of water," Camellia announces and she stands up, grabbing a few more nuts.

"Here, I'll come with you," I tell her. I don't want her to go alone because I know she can defend herself and all but it's just safer. Another think Sanden said. Always go with someone like a 'buddy'. I stand up, grab my bad and my bow and we walk around to find water.

"So Coltin likes you," Camellia says out of nowhere. I kind of knew that but it feels good to hear it from somewhere else. I nod my head in response. "Do you like him," She asks me and once again, I nod my head. "Do you think Sanden likes me?" She question. I stop walking and look at her with a smile and I laugh.

"What's so funny?" She says with a smile.

"We're in the Hunger Games and we're talking about our 'love' life. Even though only one of us can live," I tell her and she smiles again.

"I know," She says and we start walking again. Then I spot a patch of berries. I look closely to make sure they're not nightlock.

"Hey, I'm going to go pick some berries," I say pointing to the bush.

"Okay, I'm going to search for water." I turn around and I pull out the bag of berries from my back pack. I pick berries for about 15 minutes until I hear a scream. Camellia's scream. Before I can even call her name, Coltin and Sanden are at my side. We race through the jungle, following her footsteps, and calling her name. We come to a clearing to find not only Camellia, but Percy and Hazel as well, holding a sword up to her throat. Camellia tries to get away but Percy's too strong.

"Let her go!" Sanden yells.

"Why? One more kill and then we're closer to finishing these games," He snares as the blade starts to cut through Camellia's throat. Her eyes plead at Sanden for help.

Sanden charges Percy and I load my bow and aim it at Hazel. Coltin takes his axe and throw is at Hazel but she ducks. Now Coltin is left weaponless for this battle. He backs up, and at my side as I shoot but once again she duck. She goes over to Percy and fights Sanden. She punches him and he falls hard to the ground, knocked out.

"San-den" Camellia calls but then her eyes close. Percy lets go of her and she falls to the ground with Sanden. A cannon booms and then we know it's over for Camellia. Coltin grabs Sanden's knife and fights Hazel. I load my bow at Percy but before I can shoot, he swings his sward at me. I duck but then he pushes me down to the ground. He swings but misses again.

"Dahlia!" Coltin yells.

And then his swords pierces through my side.

* * *

**What did I do? lol I know what I'm doing! **

**A/N: ****So I just want to say that I know this story is like the book. I'm trying not to but beleive me, I'm not that creative. So please just stick with me and ignore the fact that I'm not creative with this story!**

**Its time again! School! :( I will try to update as much as possible and my friend, HungerGamesforlife47 will make sure of that but I may or may not be updating as often!**

**Shout out time again! If you review this chapter, I will put you're name in the shout outs in my next chapter! :) **

**IDEAS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! THANKS! :)**

**~GirlOnFire99**


	15. Coltin's Feelings

**Hi! It's me again. So I was being faught against my will from HungerGamesforlife47 so I got this chapter done! So here you go! :) And also I promise that when school starts, I won't be one of those authors who update every 5 weeks! lol I WILL update at LEASE once a week if not more! :)**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Dahlia's POV:

I wake up to a stinging pain on my right side. I don't feel good at all. And that's when I remember all the events and why caused my injury above my hip. Camellia. She's gone. 11 tributes left in the games, for all I know.

I am positioned laying down on my left shoulder. I gently start to roll over onto my back but pain shoots through me and someone gently rolls me back on my side. I close my eyes, hoping the pain will go away but it doesn't. I feel a soft hand on my back, slowly rubbing in circles. I open my eyes slightly to see that I am laying down on a huge leaf, in a very small open area with trees making a small circle. We're still in the jungle and we are hidden. Then I see Coltin.

"Col-ti-n" I choke out because it hurts to talk and he looks down at me.

"Shhh," He says noticing the strain in my voice. He continues to rub my back to comfort me. Then I feel another pair of hands on my wound. I feel them putting some sort of bandage on it. I slowly look over my shoulder to see Sanden. Then I look back at Coltin. He looks into my eyes and sees my worry.

"You'll be okay," Coltin tells me.

"I'm going to go get more water, and find more leaves for her," I hear Sanden say and then I hear the leaves crunch under him as he walks away.

"How- many days- have I been-" I stutter but I can't finish it.

"You've been out for 5 days," Coltin says. "We were really worried about you." He finishes and I stare into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Coltin says. Oh no, Coltin's blaming himself for this. It's not his fault. I should of shot Percy when I had the chance.

"No," I whisper, not able to say much.

"No! I should have protected you. Dahlia, I- I love you, and I'm so sorry I didn't protect you," Coltin says. He loves me? I don't think I ever thought of this as love but I think I love him too. I need to make sure before I say anything. I try to sit up, but he puts his hand on my shoulder, keeping me from sitting. He grabs a back pack and I prop my elbow on it. Coltin kneels down next to me, getting to my height. With my free hand, I wrap my arm around his neck. He starting to lean in until our lips meet. I love Coltin.

We break apart and trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my side, I tell him. "I love you too," I tell him and he smiles. We kiss one more time before Sanden comes back with water and new leaves which are coving my wound.

"Here, drink some water," Sanden says handing the water jug to me. "It'll help." I will do anything to ease the pain so Coltin helps hold the water bottle up and I drink as much as I can. Then I hear an unusual noise behind a tree. It's not another tribute though. Sanden goes and checks it out. A few seconds later he comes back holding something in his hand, appearing very happy.

"We got a parachute!" He exclaims. And he brings it to Coltin.

"I hope it's medicine," Coltin says while opening it. And I can tell by the looks on his face, that it's not medicine. He pulls it out and its food. 3 blueberry muffins. Then he pulls a piece of paper out too and he reads it. "Dahlia, stay strong. You're doing great. We love you." My parents. I look to the sky and mouth 'love you' back to them. Then Coltin hands out the muffins. Yum, they are still warm! We eat our muffins in silence, not knowing what to talk about. Then it's time to change the 'bandages' which are just leaves. I lay back down on my side and I let Sanden do the rest. It hurts when he pours water on it. I know it has to be cleaned so I don't get poisoning or worse. But it hurts a lot. I close my eyes and I feel Coltin's hand slips into mine. He holds my hand until Sanden's done.

"Sorry, Dahlia," He says to me. Why is he sorry? Coltin's sorry, now Sanden's sorry! They are helping me in so many ways. Why are they sorry?

"No, thank you so much," I say to him, slowly regaining my voice back. "How many tributes are left?" I ask.

"Including us? 7 tributes. Both from 1, Hazel, Sanden, the girl from 8, and us," Sanden answers. Wow only 7 left. How are they all dying? Well it has been about a week. Then a though strucks me.

"Wait, what about Percy?" I ask, looking at Coltin who is looking guilty.

"I may have… umm… killed him," He says and I smile. At lease he killed the tribute who killed Camellia. Coltin smiles back and I take another sip of water.

"Attention, Attention all tributes," A voice booms over the arena. It's the game maker. "There is a fest at the cornucopia. Each bag will have your district numbered on it. It will contain something that you need. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

My medicine. That's what's going to be in the district 12 bag. Coltin and Sanden are looking at each other. No, I can't let them risk their lives for me. Then they get up and start to gather their things and weapons.

"No!" I say and they just ignore me and continue to pack. "No!" I say again, a little louder and Coltin turns around.

"I'm sorry Dahlia, but we have to. You need the medicine," he says.

"Please don't go," I beg and Coltin kneels down to me. Sanden is all ready to go and is waiting or Coltin.

"I'm sorry," He says again and he brings me in for one long, passionate kiss. "I can't let you die." He whispers when we break apart, our heads still close.

"Just please come back," I say, not wanting to let go. Coltin holds my hand and looks me in the eyes.

"I will come back for you. I love you," He states and I let a tear slip down my check.

"I love you too," I whisper back. Coltin gives me one last kiss on the cheek and then he grabs his stuff.

"We'll be back really soon, Dahlia okay? Just hang in there." Sanden says. I nod my head as I watch the two disappear into the jungle. As they enter the feast that could mean death.

* * *

**A/N: Please read! So I know I'm sorta rushing this story but there is a method to my madness. **

**AND once again, I know what im doing with this story. Its somewhat creatvie. But this story is similar to the book but please try to ignore that fact! I'm sorry I'm not creative enough but trust me, I have an idea and its going to be shown in the next chapter and let me tell you, you're definatly going to want to read the next chapter! BUT if you want to read it, you have to review THIS chapter! :)**

**Now, for the shout outs, I thought it wouldn't be fare to do a shout out because I just updated this morning so I will wait for chapter 16 and just combin both reviews from chapter 14 and 15! Thanks! You're the best! :)**

**~GirlOnFire99**


	16. A Deadly Feast

**heyoooo! I'm so happy I got this chapter done! I will try to update tomorrow but I'm goning to a party int he afternoon so I willt _TRY_ to get it done in the morning! If not, I will _TRY_ to finish it tomorrow night and _TRY _to post it! Notice how I say _TRY _so that just in case, I don't update tomorrow, you know I tried! lol**

**So I thought I would just change it up a bit! Here's Sanden's POV :)**

* * *

Sanden POV:

We leave Dahlia, to go to the feast. She's camouflage and it's not like she's going to be moving without any pain. I worry with every step I take. I have seen footage of previous feasts. At least one person dies, if not more. I hope Coltin and I will make it back to give Dahlia her medicine. If not me, Coltin. He and Dahlia love each other and maybe they can make it out together like Peeta and Katniss did. Yes, obviously I want to live but there's only one victor. I have already accepted my death and I know for a fact that I'm not getting out of this arena alive. If anyone deserves to make it out, it's Dahlia. I know Coltin will do everything possible to protect her and I will help, as much as I can.

Finally we make it to the edge of the jungle where the cornucopia lays ahead of us.

"Sanden, if I don't make it back, take care of Dahlia. She deserves to live. Tell her I love her," Coltin says, obviously more worried than I am.

"I will. And you'll make it back too. We both will," I reply. We are talking about back to Dahlia. Not back home, but I wish we were. I turn all of my focus on the cornucopia. The bag for district 8's tribute is already gone. The bags for district 1, and 2, Sanden's and mine. I study it for a long time, trying to delay it. Coltin looks at me and I nod.

"Go," he whispers and we both jump from behind the bush and run as fast as we can to the mouth of the cornucopia. As I run, I look around, searching for any more tributes but I don't see anyone. Almost there. I look over at Coltin who's looking for other tributes too. We reach the table with all the bags. I grab district 4 and Coltin grabs 12. Now all we have to do is run back into the jungle.

Then out of nowhere, Neco and Hazel come out of the cornucopia. They were hiding in there, just waiting to bounce on the next tribute. Which is us. Neco takes on Coltin and I fight Hazel.

Her weapon is a spear and I only have a knife. With every thrust, I duck. I don't try to throw my knife at her yet, because if I do, and she ducks, I am left weaponless. I don't have a moment to look over at Coltin before Hazel tries to stab me again. I duck and the spear comes only inches from me. I have to get away from her. Before she attacks me again, I kick her hand, holding the spear as hard as I can. Her weapon flies out of her hand and she falls to the ground. I throw my knife but she moves and it hits her leg. She cries out in pain, making Neco look. I grab Hazel's spear on the ground, run over to Coltin, and we both fight Neco.

"I am going to win this game!" Neco rages as he swings his sword at Coltin and he ducks. A spear isn't my best weapon, but I remember using one at the training center. I raise the spear but Neco's too quick. His sward collides with the spear, and he pushes me down. I fall hard to the floor and I try to get up but Neco is standing above me, sword raised, ready to kill me off.

Then Neco stumbles and turns around, facing Coltin, That's when I see a large gash on the back of his leg. Thanks Coltin. Neco holds his sword up, ready to strike him. I try to get up buts I'm too late. The sword swings down and hits Coltin. He falls to the ground and before I can think anything else, I raise the spear and throw it at Neco's back. He yells in pain and falls to the ground as well. I look behind me to see Hazel already near the jungle, limping away. I stand up and 2 cannons fire. The fiercest tribute in the arena is dead. Coltin's dead. I can't believe he's gone. I walk over to Coltin and kneel down. I grab the district 12 bag from his back and I make a promise.

"I'm sorry Coltin," I whisper. "I'll take care of Dahlia… she will win, I promise," I say to Coltin before standing up. I take on last look at Coltin and I walk away, not caring to chase after Hazel. I run back into the jungle before anyone else could attack me.

I walk back to Dahlia feeling very tired. It's all my fault Coltin's dead. He saved my life and I could have done the same. How do I tell Dahlia this? Then I remember what Coltin told me before we ran into the feast.

"_Tell her that she deserves to win. Tell her I love her."_

And that is what I will tell her. He died to save my life. He died to save her life. Coltin is one of the bravest person I knew.

On the bright side, when the last battle comes down, Dahlia won't have to battle Neco. And I will make sure that Dahlia will be the victor. For Coltin. And for the Mellarks. They deserve to have their daughter back. These games are hard to play. I don't want to die. But I have to. And I know it.

I finally make it back to Dahlia. She hasn't moved and she looks like she's asleep. I set my stuff down and I pull the medicine out of the bag. I kneel besides Dahlia and I remove her leaves. It got worse. I gently rub the medicine onto her side and I feel her tense up. I guess she isn't sleeping. As I rub the medicine on, I feel her relax.

"That feels much better," She says. I close up the medicine and I go on the other side of Dahlia so that she can see me. "Thank you, so much," she says and I nod my head. Then she looks around and here comes the question I was dreading to answer.

"Where's Coltin?"

* * *

**Grab the tissue box! I'm actually tearing up! This was one of the saddest chapters I ever wrote and I'm sorry to kill him off. Please don't be mad at me! Cause seriously, I have a plan and I know what im doing! :) Trust me! lol Please don't hate me because of this chapter!**

**SHOUT OUTS: Ok so seriously, you guys are the best! EVERY TIME I checked my email, there was always a letter saying "NEW REVIEW!" :) Litterally, there wasn't a time when I checked and there wasn't an email! :) Thanks u guys! You're the reason why I write this story!**

MockingjayFlying

LoverHungerGamesJH

Bluedog270

Keeta4ever

Taylormellark

LoverOfDance

Barbiecat16

Pandakinz

Browniangel

KC99

Jadebrittany98

KEM

Samiesimpson1

Shimmergirl109

Abcde1Dominic1

SkittlesGal

chocolate-chip-cookie-monster

A.E. Zurita

rosaliemellark

Inuyasha'sLoveKagome

runner97

Penguin44

Hungergamesforlife47-** Gurl ur the best. You always help me to write and when ever I'm stuck, I turn to you and you're always there. I seriously couldn't have gotten this far without u! **

**And everyone else who has reviwed my story in previous chapters! **

**So once again, if you want to read the next chapter, you have to review! I WILL NOT post the chapter until you review! lol :)**

**~GirlOnFire99 :) 3**


	17. No Water

**Heyy! I know you probably hate me for not updating for a week but school just totally got away. So I will ALWAYS update on weekends and if I have any time, I will on week days (Not likely) lol so sry to keep you waiting...**

**Here's chapter 17**

* * *

Dahlia's POV:

"Where's Coltin?" I ask, still scanning my eyes around to see where he is. Finally I don't see him and I turn back to Sanden who has a guilty, sad look on his face. _No. no. no. no. Coltin. No. no. He can't be. He promised he would come back for me. no. no. no._ My eyes start to water and Sanden takes a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry Dahlia," He says and immediately, I start crying. My body racks with sobs and Coltin's not here to calm me down. He's really gone. But he promised he would come back for me! He promised! I shouldn't have let them go to the feast. It's my fault. I blame myself. Like Coltin blamed himself when I got hurt. But this time, it truly is my entire fault.

I cry and Sanden doesn't try to stop me. He knows better. I hear a cannon boom but I'm too upset to let it register. I cry until I run out of tears. I take a deep breath and I shudder. Finally, I find words to talk to Sanden.

"How did it- happen," I say with a sniffle. He looks at the ground and then back to me.

"Neco and Hazel were there. Coltin took on Neco and I had Hazel. I cut her leg pretty badly so I think that was her cannon. Neco was battling Coltin but I took over. Then Neco got a hold of me. He was about to kill me but Coltin saved my life. He cut his leg and turned around and swung his sword. Then I killed Neco with the axe." Sanden finishes. So Neco killed Coltin. And now they're both dead. I sigh and I look at Sanden. He must be feeling really bad. Probably the same thought at mine, _it's all my fault._

"It's not your fault," I tell Sanden.

"Yes, it is. I could have- I could-" He stutters.

"No, you couldn't have." I tell him. He looks at me, hurt in his eyes.

"Thanks Dahlia." He says and I force a small smile. "I'm going to start a small fire so that I can heat up the left over rabbit for dinner," He states while gathering dried up leaves and sticks. I nod my head and close my eyes. I hope my side gets better fast because I am getting really uncomfortable.

I watch Sanden cook the rabbit, and I wish I could be more helpful. He's been through so much today. Finally it's time to eat. Sanden helps me lean against the tree so that I can eat. We sit there in silence, to dramatized right now to even form a whole sentence. The sky gets dark and then I see the Panem symbol and the anthem. The faces of the fallen tributes flash in the sky. First is Hazel. Then Neco. Then… Coltin. I look away from the sky. Sanden doesn't even look up. Then symbol disappears and the sky is clear.

I lay back down and Sanden puts another layer of medicine on. "Thanks," I say and he nods. I thank him for all the help. For going to the cornucopia to help me. Then a question pops in my head.

"What was in your bag?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I haven't looked," He says and walks over to his stuff. He digs around and then grabs the district 4 bag. He opens it and pulls out some odd looking crackers. He smiles a bit and looks up to the sky. "Thanks mom and dad," I hear him whisper and shoves them back into the bag. He goes over to his sleeping spot and lays down. I close my eyes and I try not to think of Coltin but it's almost impossible. I really miss him. Then I think of Gale. These are the cruel games he wants to play. But I won't give up. I can't let Gale have his victory. Not yet, at lease. And that's my last thought until I drift off to sleep.

I wake up to see Sanden already awake. I look over to my side to see it almost healed! I roll onto my back without any pain. Maybe I can actually walk today!

"Wow, you're so much better!" Sanden exclaims. I smile and I push myself to a sitting position. Then he helps me to my feet. I'm a little wobbly since I haven't walked for a while. I take small steps and then finally, I'm walking! I feel so happy and I feel new hope. I apply layer of medicine and we pack up. We have to move our location for safety. I'm on the lookout for any sources of water. We have none left and it's important that we find something safe to drink. And right now, in the arena, I think water is the safest thing.

We find a new place to camp but no signs of water. The rest of the day, nothing goes on. We hunt for food, and try to find water but still nothing. I shoot another rabbit and collect some nuts. That was the most exciting thing we did all day. The next 2 days are a drag. Nothing happens. No one dies. No attacks. Nothing.

I sit on a rock, catching my breath from the hill Sanden and I just climbed. I could use some water. The last time I drank water was from that very small stream we found yesterday. We still have no water with us.

Suddenly, I start to get nervous. Something is about to happen any day now. Any minute. It's been about 2 days with no action. Panem is getting board. The game makers have to do something to entertain Panem. Which means someone has to die.

"We need to find water. Soon." Sanden says, stating the obvious. I nod my head, my throat being too dry to form words.

Suddenly the sun goes behind a cloud, casting a shadow. I look up to the sky to see storm clouds casting over the arena.

Here's the acting I was waiting for. The game makers are sending a storm to the arena.

* * *

**Dramatic pause! lol Yes, sry the chapter was really dramatic! lol I will try to update soon! Keep checking! You never know when I might suprisingly update! lol**

**REVIEW! :)**


	18. Two Tributes Left

**Hi guys! SO I told you that I would update on the weekend. And since I have a 4 day weekend, I will be updating again! Maybe tonight, tomorrow, monday, or tuesday BUT I will updated again, I promise!**

**So here's chater 18. **

* * *

Dahlia's POV:

The Game makers are sending a storm to the arena. Sanden looks at me with a panicked look. I think this will me more than a storm. "We need to find shelter," He states. Just then a crack of thunder sounds throughout the arena. "And fast," he adds and we run. We look franticly to find shelter and the closest thing we could find is under a huge tree. The wind starts to pick up and it's very strong. Leaves blow around us and the air gets humid. We make just in time too because that's when the rain starts to fall.

_Rain. Water_. I look at Sanden and he looks at me with the same idea. He starts to dig through his bag, pulling out the bag f berries and putting it on the ground. The wind is so strong that it carries it up and I have to catch it. Finally he pulls out a small tin cup from the muffins for us to catch water with. I give him the berries and he gives me the cup. I carefully kneel down at the edge of the tree and hold the cup out into the rain. I grip the sides, making sure that the wind won't carry it away.

Eventually, the cup is full with water. I give it to Sanden and he takes a sip. He sighs at his first sip and starts to drink more. I smile, knowing we have a source of water right now. And we won't have to worry about savoring it.

Suddenly Sanden stops drinking and drops the cup. His body falls limp and he sinks to the ground.

"SANDEN?" I yell over the rain. I turn him over to see what happened. "Sanden? What-?" I ask. The terror in his eyes scares me.

"Wat-er. Acid. Don-t drink it." He lets out. I shake my head. Acid can't kill you that quickly. Unless. Unless the game makers put some sort of chemical in the rain.

"Win Da-hlia. I know yo-u can." He stutters. Tears run down my face as he closes his eyes. I can barely hear the cannon over the thunder. My eyes flood with tears as the stream down my cheek. Sanden. He helped me in so many ways. And now he's dead. I am left to fight these games alone now. I knew this had to happen, I just didn't want to believe it. At lease now I won't have to worry about the last battle coming between us.

The last battle scares me. There is no way I will make it out alive. I think about who else is left in the games. Me, the volunteer girl from 8, and Charity, the girl from 1. Maybe the last battle will come between the girl from 8 and Charity and they both die. That way I wouldn't have to be in the last battle. Yeah, that's not going to happen. The odds are _never_ in my favor. Just look at me now.

I try to protect myself from the harsh rain and winds. The tree isn't doing much. This _is_ more than a storm. It's almost as bad as a hurricane. I can't say it is since I have never been in one so I don't know what it's like. Not that I want to know.

After what seems to be hours, the rain starts to lift up and the thunder starts to fade. The wind dies down and I know that it's over. I have to leave Sanden so the hoover craft can come and pick him up. I take one last look at him and I walk away. I don't know where I'm going. I don't want to hunt the other tributes but I want this to be over. I walk aimlessly until night falls and I decide that the safest place to sleep, is to climb a tree. I pick a tree and climb carefully because the branches are still wet and slippery. Multiple branches have fallen during the storm so I can see the night sky clearly. I see the Panem symbol and then the fallen tributes. Sanden's face flashes on the screen then the girl from 8. She died? I must have not heard her cannon over the thunder. That mean… Charity and I must fight to the death. Soon.

I try to go to sleep but knowing the Game makers, when the last two tributes are in the arena, they will do anything and everything possible to drive us together to fight.

Morning comes and I barely got any sleep. Today will probably be the last day in the arena. Possibly the last day of my life. I owe it to so many people to win. My parents. Camellia. Coltin. Sanden. And I will beat Gale at his game.

I climb down from the tree and I grab the bag of berries. I am too nervous to eat or hunt. I munch on them, cautiously, looking around for any signs of Charity. None.

I figure to save the game makers time, I decide to make my way down the cornucopia. Charity is a career. She is probably hiding in the cornucopia because that's where careers hid. She is better than me with a weapon. The odds of me coming out alive are slim. _No. No. You have to think positive! _I tell myself.

It takes me a few hours to walk down to the cornucopia but I make it. I hid behind a bush and just as I suspect it, Charity is at the mouth of the cornucopia, gathering food. Should I attack her, or maybe I should wait for her to find me? I decide to show myself. She gets a warning and so do I.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm crazy. But I know I have to. For Coltin. For Sanden. For Camellia. For my parents. I have to.

I load my bow and I stand up. I slowly walk towards the cornucopia towards Charity. She sees me and smiles. She grabs a spear and she walks towards me.

She doesn't attack right away. We stand a few feet away from each other.

"Ready to end this thing?" She asks. I guess she wants to end this just as much as I do.

"Yeah, I am done playing this game," I say and she gives me a smirk.

"Well get ready to die," She says and I aim my bow and she gets her spear into position.

Bring it on.

* * *

**I'm sorry to kill the geneticly pretty Sanden (lol, gurl) So I think the next chapter will be the last chapter in the arena! I know you know who's gonna win but I might as well write it, hahaha.**

**So I will update this weekend... and ya... ummm... REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY TONIGHT OR TOMORROW! If I get a lot of reviews, I will work extra hard to write the next chapter :) sooo... REVIEW! lol**

**u guys are the best!**

**~GirlOnFire99**


	19. A Mysterious Voice

**Yea! I got the chapter up today! So I will warn you that this chapter is VERY RUSHED! I will tell you when at the author's note at the end of the chapter.**

**Here ya gooo! :) ENJOY! I love the end of this chapter! My master plan is revealed :) (don't skip down now, READ THE CHAPTER.) You'll spoil it if u do :P**

* * *

Dahlia's POV:

Charity charges at me with her spear first. I duck but she pushes me to the ground. I drop my bow a few feet away. She throws her spear again and I roll over. She misses by an inch. Before she can grab her spear again, I handle as arrow and I use it as a spear and use it as defense. I try to get up but she tackles me and we get into a wrestling battle. We roll over towards my bow and finally I get away from her. Before she can get up, I grab my bow and put an arrow through it. By the time she's on her feet, I have already let go.

The arrow pierces her heart and she looks at me with unbelief before she falls to the ground. I've won the hunger games. I look down at charity whose body is lying helplessly on the ground as her cannon goes off. I feel bad about killing all these tributes but I know that these are the Hunger Games and they change you. But Gale can't change me. I. Dahlia Mellark. Have won the Hunger Games. I will return to my family. I will return to district 12. I thought I would never make it through the games and I couldn't have done it without Sanden, Camellia, and Coltin. Coltin. I wish he could have made it back just as my parents did. I let a tear slide for Coltin and I put on a smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the winner of the 76th Hunger Games. Dahlia Mellark!" I hear the head game maker announce over the arena. A hoover craft appears above my head and they hold down a ladder and I grab it. Its electric and I freeze. Once I get into the hoover craft, I unfreeze.

I am then taken to a room to patch up any cuts and properly fix my side. They said I've improved and they just put more of that medicine on. I'm pretty healthy otherwise so they don't need to send me to a hospital. I will be taken to the training center to see Effie and my mentors. My parents. And then I have to go get ready for the interview. Tomorrow, I can go home.

The hoover craft lands and I am escorted by peace keepers to the training center. I moment I see my mom's braid, I smile. Then my dad turns around and the expression of true relieve floods his face. I see him mouth my name and my mom turns around with the same expression. They start to run towards me and I run to meet them.

I fall into my dad's arms and cry. I've missed the so much. Then I switch into my mom's arms. I feel my dad come around us and hug my mom and I both.

"I'm so proud of you," She whispers through tears. I sniffle, holding my mom tight not wanting to ever let go. But eventually we do and I am escorted to the remake center where I get to see my prep team and Cinna.

I am greeted with warm smiles and congratulations and we finally get on with the makeup and hair and everything else. Cover up all my scars so I look flawless. My hair, they leave down and my nails they do a light rose pink. Next Cinna brings out my dress which is the same color as my nails, rose pink. It's silky and flowy. Once again, Cinna had done a fantastic job.

I am brought up to the stage with Ceaser Flickerman to do my interview. He asks about Coltin and I tell Panem that I did love him. We talk about almost every dramatic moment I was involved in the last two weeks which takes a while. Finally I go to the president's podium to be crowned victor of the 76th Hunger Games. Gale gets place the crown on my head. Face to face.

Once I'm there, Gale makes a speech to Panem. And finally he turns to me and I stand up. Gale takes the crown and places it on my head.

"Congratulations," He whispers coldly so that only I can hear it. He doesn't want to admit that I won his little game.

Next I get to go back to the pen house where I can eat with my team. Effie, my parents, my prep team, and Cinna. There's a huge party down below but I'd rather eat here. I don't think I've ever been so grateful to have all this food. I forgot what actual food tasted like. And just from the Hunger Games, I think I've lost weight but being in the Capitol, that's easy to gain back.

After dinner I go to my room without a word. I want to cry but I know I can't. Not yet. I'll wait until I'm home. In my own bed. I wash my makeup and I change into my PJs. I sigh knowing Coltin's not in the room across the hall.

My head hits the pillow and I fall asleep instantly knowing that I will be safe and I don't have to worry about being in danger or falling out of a tree.

The morning is very rushed. Our train leaves early and I have to deal with Effie's constant bickering on how late we're going to be. At first, I missed Effie but now I forgot how much annoying she can be. After getting through a mob of reporters and cameras, I am on a train heading back home. District 12.

After hours, we finally arrive in the district 12 station. It's almost dinner so I've been on the train all day. It feels good to walk and get off. I stand out on the platform and all of district 12 has come to meet me. I wave and smile as people cheer me on._ Almost home. _I think to myself.

Finally. I walk up to my front porch. "Welcome home," My dad says and opens the door for me. I sigh in relief knowing that I'm home. I can finally put the Hunger Games behind me.

I run up to my room, not bothering to close the door. I plant my face into my pillow and I cry. I cry for everyone I killed. I just let it all out. I hear someone come in and it's probably my dad. He's always good at calming my down. He sits down on my bed and I just continue to cry.

"It's not fair!" I scream into my pillow. My dad starts to rub my back. "He should have come home!" I continue to cry.

"Dahlia," I hear a voice behind me. That voice doesn't belong to my dad. I stop crying and crane my head to see who is sitting on my bed and I see the one face I thought I would never see again.

* * *

**HAHAHA! I can't wait to post the next chapter, I think I'll start it really soon. Maybe tonight to tomorrow!**

**this chapter is rushed cause I don't really want to get into detail abouut everything in the capitol after the hunger games cause im already on to chapter 20! wow!**

**I'lll update soon but in your review, try to guess who it is! :P**

**I hate to say that the next chapter will be the last! sryy! Love u guys! **

**~GirlOnFire99**


	20. Finding Love Again

**Last chapter! :( And it turned out great! PLEASE read the extra long (sorry) author's note down at the bottom! :)**

**Enjoy and this chapter will make u happy! lol**

* * *

Dahlia's POV:

"Coltin," I say under my breath in pure shock. How can this be? Is my mind playing tricks on me?

"Dahlia," he confirms and I know it's him. I fall into his arms and cry. I am so confused on how this is possible but at the moment, I don't care. Coltin's alive. He rubs my back and tries to calm me down but I have been through way too much these past weeks that there is no way could calm down.

"Col-tin!" I exclaims through my tears.

"Shhh, Dahlia I'm right here. I'm not leaving," he says and I do, eventually calm down. I look up and he gives me a kiss on my forehead. "I promised I would come back for you," he says and then brings me for one, long, passionate kiss. The kiss I've missed so much and the one thing I need.

"But how?" I ask when we break apart. He smiles and gives out a small laugh.

"Long story," He starts. "Well Neco did cut me pretty badly," he says, showing me his scar where Neco cut him. "I knew I was going to die but then I heard my cannon. But I wasn't dead. I acted like I was and then the hoover craft came and took me. I was then put in a box to be shipped back to district 12. I knew I wouldn't make it with this cut but then your parents opened the box. They knew I wasn't dead. They hacked the system and sounded the cannon. The brought you're Grandma, Katniss's mother in and she fixed me up. After that, my prep team and Cinna disguised me and I came home on the same train as you did." He finally finishes. Wow, So I have my parents to thank. They saved Coltin Shelby.

"I'm just so glad you're here," I say as I wrap my arms around him. People may think that I'm too young to be in love but I am.

"Come on, let's go eat dinner. I'm starving," Coltin says with a smile. I nod my head and smile back. He holds out his hand and I take it. I'm never letting go. When we get downstairs, my parents are in the kitchen. They turn around and see me and Coltin together.

"Well Dahlia! I guess Coltin told you about everything!" My mom's says and I nod with a smile, trying to find the right words to tell them more than thanks and I love you.

"You've two have been through so much at that young age. We tried to get Camellia and Sanden out too but they died too quickly. Coltin's a true hero," My dad say. I wish Camellia and Sanden could be here right now. I feel so bad for Finnick, Annie, and Johanna.

I give Coltin a kiss on the cheek and we all sit down at the dinner table. The Capitol has cameras and eyes everywhere over Panem and if they found out if he was alive, things could get a lot worse. His family knows he's alive since my parents contacted them. They will come over tonight to see Coltin. And we will come up with a solution then. Everything will be fine and maybe I can forget the Hunger Games.

I proved that we, Mellarks, have beaten Gale Hawthorne.

My name is Dahlia Mellark. My parents survived two Hunger Games, a rebellion, and my mother was the Mockingjay. I have survived the 76th Hunger Games and I am in love with Coltin Shelby and he loves me.

* * *

**A/N: Aww! What a great ending to the story! I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I felt so bad to tease you like that! So most people guessed it was Coltin, some guessed Gale, and a few guessed Aria. Thanks for playing the guessing game! lol**

**SO I was writting this chapter and I finished it and it said that I had 599 words. I was like really? So I went back up and then added one mre word! lol **

**If you have any ideas for my next story PLEASE tell me because I''m drawing a blank! lol I want to write about Peeta and Katniss. Kind of like life after the war and Hunger Games. Nothing to do with Dahlia and they have no kids or anything. I'm just not sure what to do but I beleive with the help of you guys, I'll figure it out!**

**OMG GUYS 360 REVEIWS! I AM DOING A MAJOY HAPPY DANCE RIGHT NOW! hahaha lets see if we can get higher then Another Mellark (377) if we can get 378 or higher, I will be forever greatful!**

**Hahaha this note never ends... anyway I would like to thank EVERYONE who read, comment, and helped with this story. BIG thanks to lilmisstalksalot, hungergamesforlife47, and LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47, and all those 3 names are the same person because she keeps changing her pen name cause she cant make up her mind! lol Thank you gurl! You're my bestest friend in the whole world and I couldn't have done this without you! ;)**

**Thank you for everything and you guys are always the ones who help make this happen. If it wasn't for you, I would have had no desire to write this! :) I will post chater 21 just to let you know when my new story is up!**

**If you make it through this LONG authors note, please write the word** "_Balloon"** In your review! Thanks lololololololo :P**_

_**~GirlOnFire99**_


	21. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Heyyyy guys! I'm backkk! So I just posted my new story, its a one-shot called Bakery Mishap!**

**Please go check it out! :) You're the best and I did a MAJOR happy dance when I saw that this story got more reveiws that Another Mellark! You guys are seriously the best!**

**ok, so please go check that story out and if you have any ideas on what you want my next story to be about or any one shots you want me to write... PLEASE let me know because right now... I have nothing! lol I will think of something but I would be more than happy to incorporate your ideas as well!**

**Enjoy my one-shot, Bakery Mishap!**

**~GirlOnFire99**


	22. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE :)

Hey guys! I know it's been a LONG time since I update or posted a new story but you would not beleive HOW busy I have been! I missed you guys soo much!

Ok, so I have a one-shot up but It's not about the Hunger Games.

I have recently been intrested into the Pirates of the Caribbean movies and I just saw the 3rd one (At World's End) and I didn't like the ending so I just wrote a one-shot on how I hope it would go! :) So please go check it out, even though it has nothing to do with The Hunger Games.

It's called Return of Love.

So once I have an idea, for another Hunger Games story, I will update as much as possible. But life right now, is really busy and getting hard and I'm sorry, but fanficton is a little low on my list to do. haha but bear with me!

Love ya guys and please check out my story "Return of Love"

~GirlOnFire99


	23. NEW STORY UP! :)

Hey guys its been a long time! And I'm happy to announce that I have my next story up! It's called substaing love and PLEASE go check it out and review! thanks! :)


End file.
